


The Only Ones

by boxcaracer



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 39,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxcaracer/pseuds/boxcaracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took the world twenty days to die. Is Quinn the only one left? Follow her on her journey for survival. Non zombie Post-apocalyptic AU Character Deaths</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quinn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Okay so I have four other stories I'm writing but I'm a little stuck on a part for 'Falling Into History' this one sorta came out and helped with my block even though I wasn't planning on posting this fic now, it just wrote itself. It's a post-apocalyptic story but not a zombie one. I've read enough of those, not saying I don't love a good zombie fic 'cuz I do but I like to write stuff that are different. Warning, warning character deaths big and small, and some trigger warning later on in this chap, so don't read if you're sensitive about this kind of things. And be on the look out for other charaters from different 'verses, I'm going to be throwing a lot in this fic. Okay kiddos on with the show.

 

_**Q**_ uinn sat in the corner of her mother's room crying and rocking, wondering when exactly the world turned to shit. Her mother's decaying corpse laid on the bed, for the first time in a long time she looked peaceful. Judy Fabray died early this morning at 6:30 a.m. at the age of 41 with only her 20 year old daughter left to mourn her. She got word from her sister Frannie's husband that she fell ill to this deadly virus and as for her father she hasn't heard one damn thing since her mother kicked him out. Quinn packed up her bags from her dorm in Yale and came back to take care of her mother as soon as she could. But it wasn't fast enough she only got to spend a couple of hours with her before she passed out and never woke up.

Quinn's so worried Beth and Shelby, she hasn't heard from her since this whole thing started. Quinn was tempted to go to New York before she came here but she was glad she didn't otherwise she would have never been able to say good bye to her mother. Quinn hasn't heard from her old friends in Glee either. They all lost touch after they graduated. All she knew was that Berry and Kurt was in NYADA and Mike was in Chicago. While Sam, Tina, Blaine, Artie, Sugar, and Brittany where still here finishing high school. Puck and Finn (after he and Berry broke off their engagement) headed off to Cali to start that pool cleaning business. They probably seen Mercedes around there sometimes since she wanted to try and start a music career. Santana headed off with her cheerleading scholarship to Louisville, but if she knew the Latina (which she does) if she isn't sick than she's on her way here. But all that doesn't matter because it happened 2 years ago, who knows where they all ended up now.

She heard sirens blaring and glass breaking throughout the night it was pure chaos out there. It's funny how much damage people can do while dying. But then this morning she heard nothing, like someone hit the mute button.

She hears the sound of her front door breaking open her head snaps to the closed room door. _Oh shit oh shit_ , she chants desperately looking for a place to hide. The muffled sound of men's voices float up the stairs. One man sounded like he her Mom coughing harshly with every step.

' _Where's this bitch at? I know I saw her this morning,'_ one man said.

' _Yeah how is it that she's not sick when everyone else,'_ the second man replied.

Quinn stands up as quietly as she can, but her bones pop and crack loudly. Quinn holds her breath hoping that she didn't alert the men at she was still here. She creeps her way toward the bathroom; she knows that she can possibly fit underneath the sink.

A crash of breaking glass makes the blonde jump covering her mouth to muffle her squeak of surprise. A round of laughter brought on another coughing fit for the men down stairs.

' _Shit I don't think she's here,'_ the voice sounding vaguely recognizes it.

' _Yeah Azimio, she probably took her mother to the hospital,'_ Quinn finally realizes that voice belongs to Karofsky. But who's the third man?

' _Fuck it, let's go see if that retard Pierce is still alive,'_ the man coughs. _'I always wanted to get a piece of that ass.'_

' _Nah, Shane I think we should take Az to the hospital, he doesn't look so good,'_ Karofsky says. _'Dude I'm feeling like shit now, too.'_

' _Both of you are pussies,'_ she's guessing Shane shouts.

Quinn moves closer to the door putting her ear on the wood, trying to hear the fading conversation. After a while the house remained quiet, she wondered if she should go check on B if those assholes go to her house sick or not she doubts that the taller blonde can defend herself. Times like these she misses her short tempered Latina friend.

Quinn breathes a sigh of relief when the house remains quiet. Her teary eyes fall on the body of her mother wondering what the hell she was supposed to do now. She doesn't think that the coroner will come take the body but she can't just leave her here. Quinn sits down next her pushing back the still sweaty hair. They were just starting to get their relationship back on track. Quinn finally forgave her mother for not standing up to her father 4 years ago. And Frannie was finally thinking for herself and not blindly parroting her father's bigotry. This whole thing was unfair, she doesn't even know how it all happened one minute life was going good then the next some guy drops dead in a mall somewhere Washington state.

* * *

_Twenty days before Lima_

_**Q** _ _uinn sat glued in front of her TV watching the evening news. "According to reports a man in Forks, Washington was in the local mall before he fell dead," the female reporter droned on. "Eye witness accounts state that the man a recent graduate from the local high school was seen staggering. Most thought the man whose name was just released, Michael Newton, appeared to be either drunk or ill. We are unable to tell at this time if this death was due to natural causes. Stay tuned for more reports, Tanya back to you."_

_The news switched to the newsroom the female reporter Tanya looked in to the camera smiling, "Thank you Kate, we'll have more on the story as it develops…"_

_Quinn switched of the tv staring at her roommate Ashley, "This is crazy uh? Have you heard from your girlfriend or sister lately?"_

_The shorter brunette, who reminds her so much of Rachel and Santana, just shrugged, "Spencer's fine but her mother is a little under the weather so she's going to stay a few more days. School doesn't start until next week anyways, but I haven't heard anything from Kyla recently."_

" _Well hopefully she doesn't have what that kid had," Quinn smirks._

_Ashley smiles devilishly back, "Well the woman used to be too evil to die, but now she's mellowed in her old age."_

_Quinn chuckles, "Right, Spence said that she dragged you out by the hair once for defiling her baby."_

_Ashley flips her off, "Yeah my mother in law loved me so much in the beginning." She rolls her eyes, "I'm going to bed Quinn, I've had this wicked headache since Monday."_

_Quinn bids her good night smirking at the smaller girl. She just wants to go have phone sex with her girl. Five days after that more and more reports of people dying from Washington from the local reservation there. It wasn't until it the cases spread to Cali that she got worried. From what she remembers Puck, Finn and Mercedes were down there. Sam to for all she knows, damn she wishes she kept in better touch with them after graduation. The only person she kept in touch with besides Santana was Rachel, but after the first year, visits were few and far between until they faded to phone calls every few months._

_Yesterday when she tried getting ahold of Shelby and Beth but the phone kept going to voice mail. This morning she put Ashley on the last available plane to LA, spencer's mother and her ex-boyfriend Aiden (?) became ill as well. After today all planes are to be grounded due to this mysteries illness. Phone and internet service sucks too now most of her calls are starting to drop._

_Two days later all classes were cancelled until further notice. Her cell phone rang; she frowns at the unknown number, "Hello?"_

' _Quinn?" a voice faded in and out._

" _Yes who's this," Quinn frown deepens._

' _This… Richard… husband…Frannie…" the voice crackles._

" _Richard? Oh my god is Frannie okay? I can't really understand you, you're fading in and out," Quinn's voice shakes._

' _No…hospital…sick…haven't…get ahold…Mom,' Richard says._

_Quinn chews her lip worried, "What Frannie's in the hospital? How sick is she?"_

' _Can you understand me now," Richard's voice finally clears._

" _Yes, much better now. So what's happening with Frannie? Are the kids sick too," Quinn rapidly fires her questions._

' _Whoa slow down, Quinn. Frannie's and the kids are okay for now,' a coughing fit stops his words. 'Excuse me, sorry about that. The doctors don't think it's the same virus as in Washington or LA. But they want to kept her overnight just to be sure.'_

_Quinn sags in relief, "Are you sure? They're not just saying that, right?"_

_It was Richard's turn to sigh, 'I honestly don't know. I'm hoping they're telling me the truth.' She hears a faint voice in the background. 'Listen kid I got to go the doctor's calling me. I'll call you later for an update or you can call me at this number,' he rushes out._

" _Alright let me know what happens with my sister," Quinn pleads._

' _Yeah okay, try and get ahold of your Mom for me. I haven't been able too,' Richard hangs up without given her a chance to reply._

_Not even a day later she hears her sister's name on the news. The disease has made it's way to Las Vegas. The whole family including her niece and nephew died seven hours after Richard called her._

_A week ago the first casualties were reported from London, that's when the shit hit the fan. People started to panic; rioters camped out in front of the CDC and the White House._

_Three days ago Quinn hopped in her car and drove back home to Lima._

_Present time_

* * *

_**Q**_ uinn shakes out of her stupor, kissing her mother's cool forehead she gets up carefully opening her door. When the coast appeared to be clear Quinn headed to her old room to change out of her sundress. After all she won't be able to outrun someone in her flats, if she has too. She quickly changes into an old pair of cheerio sweat pants and t-shirt. Quinn makes her way to her father's old study going to the hidden floor safe by the desk.

"25, 10, 19, 09," Quinn mutters. Her mother never changed the combo after he left and was the easy to remember since it was the day in all of their birthdates. The lock clicks open, "Thank you Russell for being so predictable."

Quinn opens the slightly heavy door pulling out her father's old .22. The blonde hates guns but if there's one thing she remembers from the devil herself was it was always better to be prepared than caught with your pants down. "Thank you Coach," Quinn smirks pulling out a small pocket knife as well.

Quinn closes the safe and hides it again, no point in leaving it open you never know if those meat heads will come back. Quinn puts the gun and knife in each of her pockets and stands up. She really, really doesn't want to leave the house but she needs to find out about Brittany and the others.

If her memory is correct then Tina's house is closer, she searches for her car keys. Those guys were idiots, if they had half a brain each left (thank god they don't) they would have noticed two cars parked in the drive way.

When Quinn passes the kitchen she sees that they kicked in the side door, hopefully she will be able to fix that. The blonde shakes her walking to the front door, breathing deep Quinn opens the door a crack peering out the door. Seeing that the coast was clear Quinn runs to her car, turning the engine she's thankful that this is a newer quieter car or she might have had company.

Quinn navigates the trash ridden streets carefully, her eyes tearing at the bodies shattered on the ground. Apparently the EMTs and police were to overwhelmed to keep up with the growing death rates in town. Quinn pulls up to the Cohan-Chang residence noting how eerily quiet the street was. She takes a quick look around before she unlocks her car and walks up the house.

She knocks on the door softly jumping around at her small noise real or imagined. Quinn reaches for the knob turning in and sighing when the door opens.

"Tina? Tina's parents," Quinn calls out. "Is anyone here? Please don't be afraid, I knew your daughter in high school. We were in Glee together."

Quinn closes the door behind her and locking it, Sueism at its finest, you can never be too carefully when walking into in unknown situation. The house stood as still as death, Quinn's eyes watered as she navigated her way up the stairs. Hoping beyond hope that she doesn't find what she thinks she'll find. Quinn pushes open the first door she finds, the smell of rotting flesh makes her fall back gagging. Quinn covers her mouth trying to swallow the bile that wanted to spew out. When she finally calmed her stomach Quinn pushes herself off the wall and moves further into the room.

On the bed she's guessing that it was Tina's parents, laid two bodies entwined. Tears fill her eyes not able to take the sight anymore Quinn rushes out closes the door firmly behind her. Quinn leans on the door gasping for breath the tears flowing down her face. Quinn tries to compose herself so she can finish looking at the rest of the house. If her memory was correct Tina had, _has_ a little brother and sister.

By the time Quinn finishes exploring the house she's a mess. Sitting in the middle of the Cohan-Chang living room crying all four occupants lie in their bed, dead from this disease.

Two hours later Quinn searched all of her former Glee mates' family homes, each one resembled the last. All of them dead, but none of her former friends were there everyone must have gotten out. The only homes she had left to explore were Santana's, Brittany's and the Berry's all three were in the same street minutes from each other.

Steeling herself Quinn unlocks her car again not ready to be torture with these sights, but she can't possibly be the only one left in this town. Quinn takes a quick look around before going to the Berry's front door. She knocked and rang the bell a few times but when there was no answer she tried the knob but found it locked. Quinn went around to the side of the house peering into the windows. She didn't have to go far to see the Berry men on the floor unmoving.

The shorter one who she's assuming is Hiram fell by the table with the phone clinched in his hand. Leroy laid a few feet away, face contorted in pain. His hands looked like they clawed his throat at one point. Quinn was sure her tears ran out after she walked out of the Evan's home, when she had to see Sam's little sister's frail body clinging to her mother. So even as she stood in front of the death scene in front of her she could form any tears for the Berry men.

Quinn breaks the window nearby even though she can see the Berry men gone, she doesn't know if Rachel's here or not. After a quick search of the house was enough to let Quinn know that Rachel hasn't been back in a very long time.

She sat in the Berry house for over an hour dreading to go look in her childhood friends' home. She remembers going to hide out in one of their bedrooms when her father came home drunk or pissed. Mrs. Pierce and Mrs. Lopez were two people she considered her mothers', more than her own in her early years.

So Quinn thought she ran out of tears but obviously she still had some left after she collapsed on the Lopez lawn. She found every one of her second family, save for Santana, gone. She screams out in anguish not wanting to see anymore of her family gone, but she had one more house to go. She owes it to Brittany and Santana to look and make sure.

Quinn stands up on shaky legs and starts walking to her third home. The Pierce's home looked the same as always had, warm and homey. It was surprisingly empty as in no one was here at all. Quinn wanders around the home ending up outside of the former blonde cheerio's bedroom. She opens the door slowly breathing easier when she saw no one in there. Quinn walks to the mirror where Brittany had pictures of everyone she loved.

Quinn smiles through her tears as she picks up the first photo they ever took together in uniform. Then the group picture from the first sectionals Glee ever won. She moved on to their senior prom when Quinn surprised everyone by standing on her own for the first time after the accident. Santana's smile was so big and proud of her as she looked over, holding her so she wouldn't fall. Later on before the night was over they convinced her to pose for a picture with them. The last picture she picked up was from nationals after they won. The Unholy Trinity hugged each other center staged while Puck and Sam held the trophy high above their heads. The rest of the club's couples were captured in different embraces.

If she had known how it all was going to end two years later, she would have done things differently. She would have put more of an effort to spend time with Beth and Rachel in New York. She would have go off her ass and come to all the performances to support her former team mates. She wouldn't have made excuse after excuse to justify missing her best friend's graduation. Because she did that, she and Santana had a huge argument and she hasn't talk to her in almost a year.

Most of all she would have forgiven her family a lot sooner. She spent too much time resenting them for abandoning her but in the end she turned around and did the same thing.

Quinn sits on the bed sobbing over all her friends old and new who she can't find. Sobbing over the daughter she never got to know because she went crazy when Shelby tried to reach out to her. All the time she spent hating Puck for knocking her up in the first place.

Quinn cried for a long time, how much time she doesn't know for sure. She has to go home now and do something with her mother's body. She deserves more than to lay rioting in her bed. She deserves a proper burial, they all do. If it's the only thing she could do for her friends than that's what she'll do. She stands up feeling slightly dizzy with the sudden movement. When Quinn steadies herself she makes her way to the front door but for some unknown reason Quinn makes one final stop, to look down in the basement.

She walks down the steps cautiously; it's so dark down here. She tried flipping the switch but the light just flickered and died. Quinn stops when she hears a small whimper somewhere in the dark.

Quinn's voice shakes, "Who's there?" Her question was meet with silence. "Mr. Pierce? Mrs. Pierce? It's Quinn, please don't be afraid." Still no one answered her back, "Randy, is that you sweetie?"

Another small whimper, "Quinn?"

Quinn cries out, "Brittany! Oh my god stay where you are I'm coming to you."

Quinn rushes upstairs to the kitchen, turning every drawer inside out. Quinn yells triumphantly finding what she was looking for. Quinn runs back to the basement flipping the flashlight on. "Britts sweetie I'm coming."

She bumped into furniture as she made her way to her friend. Two feet away Brittany launches herself in Quinn's arms. The taller blonde sobs, "Their all gone Q. The doctor made me leave them there in the hospital but when I came back yesterday they were all gone."

Quinn tightens her hold on the taller blonde crying with her, "Shhh its okay I got you Britts."

Brittany pulls away, wiping her nose, "What are you doing here Quinn?"

Quinn rubs her face on her shoulder, "My Mom got sick so I had to come back and take care of her." Quinn looks away, "But I was too late she died this morning."

Brittany smiles, it was a shadow of her usual bright smile though, "No I meant here Q, what are you doing at my house?"

Quinn grabs her hand leading her upstairs, "I wanted to see if anyone I knew was alive Britts. I've been to every one of the Gleeks' houses and I couldn't find anyone."

Brittany follows the shorter blonde each step seemed to fill her with dread, "Are you sure it's safe Quinn? I heard some mean people outside, that's why I hid in the basement." Brittany frowns, "I don't know how long I was down there though."

Quinn tries to smile reassuringly at her but it looked forced even to the taller blonde, "I think I heard Karofsky and his buddies at my house earlier, but they went any before they could cause any damage. Don't worry B I'll protect you," _I hope_ , she thinks. "And you protect me, okay?"

Brittany nods, "What are we going to do now? I can't get ahold of San, I tried and tried her phone but she doesn't answer."

Quinn fills a pang in her chest of the thought that she'd never see her Santana again, "When was the last time you heard from her? And I wouldn't worry about it, San's tough she'll be okay."

Brittany sits at her parents kitchen table drumming her fingers nervously, "Well I talked to her before I come back here, she didn't want me to come alone but when Mom told me Randy was sick I drove here as fast as I could. And then I talked her two days ago before the phones went all crazy, she said she was on her way."

Quinn sits across from her reaching for her hand, "Was she sick when you talked to her?"

Brittany shakes her head and the tightening in Quinn's chest loosens for the first time in weeks, "Well that's good she's probably okay then. I know when I drove here I couldn't take the usually route and it took me forever to get here."

Brittany's bright crystal eyes shined up at her hopefully, "You think?" Quinn sure she's going to hell for lying, "Okay, should we wait for her?"

Quinn leans forward, "I need to get to New York B but I can't leave you here by yourself. So come with me, please?"

"But what about Santana," the blonde sniffs.

Quinn knew the odds of Santana not being sick were slim, "Tell you what B; we'll wait her until Tuesday morning that gives her like a day and half to get here. But after that I need to go, I haven't been able to get a hold of Shelby and I need to know if my baby's okay."

Brittany swallows, "But how will she be able to find us if we're gone?"

Quinn runs a hand through her shaggy hair, "Uh, how about we leave a note here and her house? That way she's knows where we're going."

Brittany brightens a little, "Okay Quinnie, we'll do it that way. But what are you going to do until then?"

Quinn's eyes water again, "I need to bury my Mom and everyone else's parents B. I just can't leave them like that, you know? I can't let anyone else find them like that it's not right."

Brittany looks like she's about to throw up, "Do you, do I need to help you? Because I don't know if I can Q, it's too much."

Quinn pats her hand soothing her as best she could, "No you don't have to help, but I rather you come with me. I don't know who else is out there and how dangerous they are."

Brittany bites her lips worried, "Okay, but I seriously don't think I can help Quinnie. I'm sorry."

Quinn smiles, "It's okay Britts. Do you think we can stay here tonight though? I don't think I'll be able to stay in the same house my Mom died in."

Brittany smiles again looking almost like her old high school self, "Yeah that way Sanny can find us better."

"Did your Dad have any guns or knives Brittany?"

Brittany shakes her head, "No Daddy's like me and we hate violence, so no weapons."

Quinn groans, "That's not good we need more to protect ourselves." Quinn digs into her pocket for the knife, "I know you don't like Britts but we have to be careful, the world seems to have gone crazy."

Brittany pouts, "Fine I'll take it but it doesn't mean I'll use it."

Quinn grins halfheartedly, "I can live with that." She stands up, "Come on I have a lot of things to do, not that I want to but I need to."

Brittany follows her dolefully, "Where are you going to bury everyone? Do we like have go to the grave yard? I don't want to Q 'cuz those places totally scare me."

Quinn shakes her head wondering if all this was going to eventually kill the joy she always had, "I don't know yet B, I'm taking everything one step at a time here." She pauses at the door opening it a crack, the coast seemed clear so she gestured for Brittany to be quiet. Once they made it to the car Quinn half listened to Brittany's chatter.

She told her the truth she has no fucking clue want to do, now. Not only does she have to look after herself she has to watch after Brittany too. Quinn would never leave her alone though; she doesn't think that she would survive long if she did.

Not only does Quinn have to find a place to bury her Mom but she's determined to lay to rest the rest of the Gleeks' family. And she has to find supplies for the ride to New York mainly gas and such. There's hundreds of cars sitting there idle with more than 90% of the town dead or dying so she should be able to siphon the gas. Not to mention food and other supplies like medical, shit she's probably going to have break into a pharmacy or something.

Quinn pulls up to the funeral home not really believing she'll find anyone there but it doesn't hurt to try. She turns off the car turning to face her passenger, "Okay B here's the deal, you stay here and protect the car. No matter what don't let anyone but me in, I don't care who it is promise me."

Brittany frowns, "What if it's San or a kid or someone we know?"

Quinn groans _why does she have to make this so difficult?_ "If it's San you can open the door, but no one else." Quinn takes a deep breath calming her nerves, "If someone does come and they scare you I want you to honk the horn. But if they try and break in I want you drive away and go back to your house."

Brittany shakes her head, "I can't just leave you here Quinn. What if they try to hurt you?"

Quinn gives her a crooked smile, "I'll be fine Britts don't worry I'll come back. I won't leave you alone I swear."

Still unsure the other blonde nods her consent. Quinn reaches over to squeeze her hand before getting out of the car, she waits until Brittany takes her spot. Quinn looks around before walking into the building. It's quiet eerily so, Quinn's always preferred that to noise but now she wishes there was some sign of life anywhere. She searched through every office and room she could find but just like she thought no one's here.

Quinn sighs she's not driving her mother in the back sit of her car to a fucking graveyard with Brittany in the car. That's just wrong on so many levels but burying in the backyard makes her feel slightly sick. But it seems that she doesn't have much of a choice. She's going to have to bury them all in their backyards at least this way she knows there laid to rest unlike with Frannie and her family. The roads were block on that side of the country and Quinn couldn't get there no matter how hard she tried.

Quinn leans against the wall; she feels so very tired and doesn't know how much more so can take. Beth's out there somewhere and she doesn't know where. Her Mom and all of her friends' families are gone. And now she has to watch over Brittany because the girl wouldn't be able to handle herself alone out there. She wishes that this all was a dream and that she'll wake up and everything will be normal again. _God why can't I just wake up!_ she thinks.

Quinn straightens up pushing herself off the wall. She has to get back to Brittany hopefully the blonde listened and stayed and in the car.

_**B**_ rittany had every intention of staying in the car but after ten minutes of waiting for Quinn to come back, she got a little bored. Brittany pouts; she's not dumb she knows something really bad happened and that a lot a lot people have died. It's not fair not little bit. She misses her Mommy and Daddy and her little sister. She wishes Santana would hurry up and get here. She and Quinn will protect her like they did in high school.

And she really doesn't what to go around burying all of her friends' families that just plain wrong. Quinn shouldn't have to do that either but she has a feeling that Quinn's only doing it because she doesn't want anyone else to find them that way.

Brittany sees movement from the corner of her eye. She stops breathing and becomes still. Brittany moves only her eyes to the car horn. Should she honk the horn and warn Quinn? The movement came closer and closer, Brittany sat still and her body shaking. She should have gone in with Quinn, now she's out here all alone and helpless.

Brittany's hand drifted toward the ignition but she doesn't want to leave Quinn here alone. She jumps and screams when the figure starts pounding on her window.

"Brittany? Is that you," a familiar voice questions. "Hey it's me Jacob or Jewfro remember me?"

Brittany squinted her eyes, okay she recognizes the little troll now. "Um go away Jewfro. I can't let you in."

Jewfro leans against the car groaning, "I don't feel good Brittany and I can't find anyone else to help."

Brittany bites her lips, "I don't know where everyone is but you need to go away."

"Please, can you take me to the hospital," Jewfro pleads.

"No, no I can't so you go walk or something," Brittany avoids his eyes.

The younger man groans pitifully, "Please Brittany I think I have what everyone else has." He put his right hand behind his back.

Brittany swallows she really shouldn't Quinn will be so mad if she opens the door. She shakes her head again, "No I'm sorry but I can't."

Jacob flushes in anger but before he could yell at the blonde a voice from his nightmares rang out, "What the fuck do you think you're doing freak show?"

He drops his hand to the side spinning around to see Quinn Fabray in all her former glory. He practically starts panting at the delicious sight, "Quinn! When did you come back? The last I heard you were living it up in Yale."

Quinn puts her hand in her pocket griping the gun there. She can't be sure but she thought she saw a gun in his waist, "It's none of your fucking concern, so get the fuck away from my damn car!"

Jacob shakes his head smirking, "There's no one there," he points to the building she just came out of. "I think the owner died three days ago."

She steps closer to the car but made sure she had enough distance between them, "Yes I could see that Jewfro thank you for that. I still like you to step away from my car," her smile reminds the disturb man more of a lion baring her teeth. "If I say please would it get you to move faster?"

Jacob grabs the gun he has stashed in the back of his pants, "I don't think so." He points the gun at Quinn, "Why don't you come over here slowly or I'll shoot the retard first?"

Quinn swallows, his gun is a lot bigger than hers, "Listen Jewfro put the gun down and leave." She creeps toward him slowly, "I don't want to hurt you but I will if you make me."

Jacob chuckles then yells shrilly, "I'm the one with the gun here bitch so you have to do what I say!" He moves closer completely forgetting about the other blonde.

Quinn glances over to Brittany wondering what she was going to do, "Actually I think you're in way over your head, so why don't you put the gun down before you hurt someone."

His hand starts trembling slightly, "Stop looking around there's no one here to help you. They're either dead or dying so just shut up! Stop moving!"

Quinn tilts her head, "I thought you said for me to come to you Jewfro."

"I meant stop going to the other side of the car," Jacob tries to growl but ended up sounded like a sick kitten. "And my names Jacob, you bitch! This isn't high school anymore, I'm the one with the power here not you."

Quinn scoffs her mind going a mile a minute, "Is that what this is all about? High school was a million years ago Jewfro, get over it already." She steps closer to the car, "I mean just because you were a big ass loser then, doesn't mean you still have to be one now."

His face turns red, "You bitch…"

Brittany opens the door as hard as she could knock him over. He cries out and his gun crashing onto the floor. Quinn didn't have time to be surprised as she ran toward the falling gun; she picks it up pointing it to the frustrated boy. Brittany kicks him out of the way with her foot so Quinn could get closer to the car.

"I'd leave and go back to that hole you crawled out of freak," Quinn sneers.

The sniveling little twerp glares at the girls one more time before running away. If it's the last thing he does he's going to get even with those bitches.

Brittany sighs relief flooding her body as she throws herself into Quinn's arms, "I did everything you said Quinnie. I stayed in the car."

Quinn lowers the gun, she never realized how heavy they were, "Its okay B you did good. I'm so proud of you." She moves her head back, "Let's get out of here Britts before the little freak comes back. I need to stop at the hard ware store before I uh before I go back to Mom's house."

Brittany nods and climbs over the driver seat to her side of the car, "Okay Q let's go."

Quinn looks over her shoulder once more before following after her blonde friend. Her hands tremble on the steering wheel as she drove to the hard ware store. She needs to grab a shovel and something to move her mother's body easier. Once more tears feel her eyes for the hundredth time since this whole thing began.

Quinn pulls up to the store eerily quiet as the rest of the town. Quinn looks over to Brittany, "Did you want to go in with me, or stay here?"

Brittany chews on her lower lip, "I think I'll go with you Q, you know just in case Jewfro comes back."

Quinn smiles at her, "Well get go before it gets too late. I want to finish before tonight."

They girls' had to break in the window of the store and made a bee line for the gardening tools. Quinn grabbed some shovels and a tarp. When she was satisfied that she got everything she needed, Quinn went to take a look at the camping gear. She wishes that she showed more interest in going with her father all those years ago.

Quinn looked around noticing that she lost her blonde friend, "Britts? B, where you at?"

"Over here Quinn," she hears Brittany call from her right. Quinn pushes the cart toward the voice; she stops abruptly when she sees what Brittany was staring at. "Who is it Quinn? I don't recognize her."

Laying there two feet away was a body, but she doesn't look like she died of natural causes. The red headed girl had cuts and bruises all over her face and she looked around their age or younger, maybe they went to school with her. Quinn looked closer and sees hand prints on her throat and her clothes were torn. She has to swallow the vomit coming up her throat, but she really needs to Brittany out of here. "I don't know Britt," she tugs the taller blonde away. "Let's get out of here; I want to be finished with everything before dark."

Brittany turns away reluctantly, still wondering who that girl was and if anyone was missing her. "Quinn, are we just going to leave her here? That's not right Q," Brittany pouts.

Quinn sighs a headache forming; they can't bury every dead body they come across. If they did then she'll never get to New York, "Tell you what B, since we don't know if anyone's looking for her we'll cover her up and come back later and if she's still here than I promise we'll give her a burial."

Brittany wasn't satisfied with that answer but realizes that's the best she's going to get out of Quinn for now. She nods looking away; the poor girl doesn't look like she went without a fight. Brittany's very glad that Quinn found her, who knows what could've happened to her. The usually bubbly blonde looks on with sad eye as Quinn covers her with a sheet she found.

Quinn rubs her arm smiling trying to reassure her but got a weak imitation of Brittany's former one. _Yeah Brittany's going to lose that innocent joy she always had_ , thinks Quinn. They stop by a convenience store to get Brittany some snacks before they headed back to Quinn's house. She didn't want Brittany to have to help her bury her Mom but she knows that she's going to need some help.

"B?"

Brittany hears the nervousness in Quinn's voice, "Yeah Q." She munches happily on the gummy worms Quinn got for her.

"Um I know I wasn't going to ask for your help with, with that thing I have to do," she clears her throat, "but uh I need some help with the digging. I would never ask you to do the actually burial but…"

Brittany smile was the most serious she's ever seen, "I understand Quinn I'll help you with whatever I can."

Quinn smiles in thanks, after that they were quiet the rest of the way back to the house. They sit in the car for a while so Quinn could build up the courage to do what she needs to do. Quinn closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before opening her door and Brittany followed after her. They go to the backyard first to find the spot to bury her Mom. She settled on a spot by her garden Judy was always proud of it, she said it was her favorite place in the house or yard rather. The two blondes dug in silence there was nothing left to say, today marked a new beginning. A beginning that no one ever dreamed would happen.

"Okay Britts I think that's deep enough," Quinn says quietly. She rubs Brittany's arm, "You can go wait in my room until I get his done." She swallows over a lump in her throat, "After that we'll go to Tina's house and then everyone else."

Brittany's blue eyes shined brightly because of unshed tears, "What about my family Q? I can't just leave them there, that's just all sorts of wrong."

Quinn hugs her friend tightly letting her cry, "Its okay Britts, I promise will give them a proper burial, you don't have to worry about that."

Brittany hides her face in Quinn's neck, "Do you promise Q?"

Quinn strokes her hair gently, "Yeah Britt-Britt I promise that we'll let you say goodbye to your family properly. I'll be there every step of they like you're doing with me." She lifts up her head looking at her straight in the eyes, "Then tomorrow will wait for San and after that we'll go to New York and find out what happened to Shelby and Beth."

Brittany nods whipping her nose, "Okay Q, let's go get your Mom ready. Is there something you wanted to bury with her?"

Quinn tilts her head, she hadn't thought about it, maybe she can find some of her and Frannie's to put with her. "Yeah B, I have just the thing," she says softly.

Before Quinn went to her Mom's room she stopped into her childhood from and got her favorite stuffed lamb. She took it everywhere with her, this was her security blanket. He father gave one to each of his girls, so she went into Frannie's old room for the first time since she's came back.

_She can hear her 5 year old self calling out, 'Frannie it weally scawy in my woom, can I seep with you?'_

_Frannie's tinkling laughter, 'Sure squirt, come on sissy will protect you.'_

_Lucy squealed jumping into bed with the bestest big sister in the world._

Quinn shakes away the memory and looks around and wanted to start crying again, she went to the bed where the girls built forts to protest them from storms or later when her father's temper got out of control. Six years ago when Frannie left her college their relationship changed, gone was her protector. But two and half years ago Frannie reached out to her when she had kids of her own, they worked through Quinn's hurt but she didn't make it easy.

Quinn made her jump through hoops, but now Quinn wishes she could take back all those harsh words and bitter feelings. It just wasn't worth all the time she lost to get to know her niece and nephew better. Quinn brings both lambs up to her chest struggling to keep the tears at bay, she cried enough today.

"Quinn are you okay?"

The shorter blonde spins around, whipping her eyes before she does, "Yeah I found what I want my Mom to be buried with." She holds up the stuffed lambs, "These were our favorite toys, I'm kind of surprised that she didn't take it with her."

Brittany touches the toys softly wondering the story behind the toys, but didn't feel it was her place to ask, "Come on Q, we have a lot of things to do before tonight and not a lot of time to do it." Quinn walks out without saying a word.

* * *

_**I**_ t took them little under four hours to bury all of their friends' family and then an hour to bring Brittany's home where they belong. It was hard but somehow they managed to do it. The morose pair walked into Brittany's family and collapsed on the couch, they felt dirty and disgusting and in need of a shower. Quinn didn't know how much longer the lights would stay on so she suggest a shower before they figured out dinner.

Quinn stood underneath the wonderfully hot water letting it run threw her sore muscles. Ever since college she didn't keep up with her old workout routine and now her body is thanking her for it not to mention her back is killing her. Ever since her accident her back and body hasn't been the same, so here she is in pain and a whimpering mess.

Brittany knocks on the door before coming in, "Hey Q, I brought you something to wear."

"Thanks B," Quinn shouts over the water.

Brittany sits on the toilet seat, not really wanting to be alone out there, "Do you really think San is coming? Or do you think I'm a complete idiot for believing she is?"

Quinn turns of the water and grabs a towel, she wraps it around her aching body before she steps out, "I think San is the toughest bitch we know. If there's one person out there that can kick this virus in the face and come out on top is Santana Lopez."

Brittany smiles sadly, she knew half was bullshit and the other half was the truth, "I think your right Quinnie, she didn't even sound sick when I talked to her four days ago."

Quinn takes another towel and dries her hair, "Damn straight, Santana will go all Lima Heights on this virus's ass." Brittany giggles sounding like her old self, Quinn smiles feeling normal if only for a minute, "Come on Britt-Britt lets figure out dinner."

The taller blonde followers dutifully, they were pretty quiet the rest of the evening. They decided to turn in after they ate it was a long emotionally exhausting day after all. They went to Brittany's room, the taller blonde tossed and turned restlessly even though she was tired she couldn't shut off her mind.

Quinn sighs, scooting over and spooned her it was awkward at first but Brittany finally relaxed into Quinn body.

"Q," she whispers.

"Yeah B?"

"Do you know why San was so mad about you not coming back for my graduation," she asks.

Quinn shrugs, "Because you're one of my best friends and I was an asshole. I should've come back not just for your graduation but for all of Glee performances."

Brittany pulls her arm tighter around her, "No it was because she wanted to tell you something important. She finally worked up the courage but you were a no show, so that made her mad. You know how she gets when she's mad 'cuz you're the same way."

Quinn frowns confused, "What was so important that she couldn't tell me over the phone?"

Brittany twists around to face her, "I dunno if I should tell you, she'll want to tell you herself. If," she lets her voice trail off.

"If she's okay," Quinn finishes for her. Brittany nods her head burrowing into her neck, "Tell you what Britts you can tell me while we're on the road if we don't meet up with her here. But I promise not to say anything to her when we do catch up. How does that sound?"

She was met with silence, "B? Did you hear me?" She was met with soft snoring. Quinn smiles resting her head next to hers, wondering what Santana wanted to tell her. Quinn closes her eyes still smiling, maybe Santana wanted to tell her she had feelings for her. She scoffs silently that's just wishful thinking, maybe she's not as grown up as she thought. A few days back in Lima and she's resorting back to her high school ways, wanting someone that doesn't want her.

It's Santana and Brittany, they fit together they always have. So she's not going go there again, she did it with Finn, Puck and Sam. She even had a small crush on Rachel for a while but Santana, she always had silly dreams that Santana would wake up one day and want her instead. But like she said it was just a dream.

She drifts off dreaming of caramel skin and soft brown eyes twinkling at her.

* * *

_**T**_ he next day the girls spent the morning gathering supplies for the trip. Quinn smiled at Brittany, the taller girl just seems to bounce back. Quinn hopes that Brittany can keep that even after the world's gone to hell now, but seeing Brittany act like her usual happy self gives her hope that it's not all that bad. Thirty minutes later Quinn looked around the store and didn't see her blonde friend anywhere.

A frown came over her pretty face, "Brittany? Baby B where you at?"

She was met with silence, "Come on Britt, this isn't funny where are you at?" She felt the dread starting to build, Quinn racked her brains trying to remember where she left her. "Fuck, the pet section!"

Quinn sighs and trots toward the back of the store, when she's slammed from behind. Quinn cries out holding her arms out to stop her fall. Terror creeps up her spine, she knows it's not Britt the girl would never do something like this. A heavy body sits on her back, Quinn struggles to push it off the body on top of her.

A chilling laughter echoes through the store, "I told you I'll be back, bitch."

"Motherfucking Jewfro! Let me go you asshole," Quinn shouts. She tries to swing her arm around to hit him.

Jewfro laughs leaning away from the flailing arms, "Nope, I promised myself that I'll get a taste of this ass since high school, but I'm sorry to say that one of us won't be leaving this store completely intact." He leans down, breathing his rank breath down her neck, "But if you're good to me, I might let you leave just a little sore."

Quinn chokes on bile there's no way in hell that's going to happen, "I swear to god Jewfro if you don't let me go…" Shit she didn't from any of the weapons with her because Brittany doesn't like them.

"Or what," she feels a cold blade on her neck. "Tell me, do you plan on stop me," he runs the steel on her neck. She hisses when he nicks her, "when I'm the one with the knife here?" He gets up a little to flip her around on her back, "But if you're a good girl then I won't hurt you." The man brings the knife down to cut through Quinn's shirt. Jacob's eyes grew wide and lustful when Quinn's bra cladded breast came into view.

"Wow, you're so much prettier in person Q. Did you know that I had cameras set up in the cheerios locker room?" He ran he's hands over her breast lightly.

Quinn struggled to keep calm, her mind trying to process the choices she had. She could just let him do whatever he wanted and he'll let her go. Or she could fight and try to get away, but he could kill her. Although he could be lying and he'll kill her anyways. Either way it didn't look good for her and then there's Brittany and Beth, she won't do either of good being dead or hurt.

She closes her eyes as she turns her head away feeling Jewfro's disgusting breath on her neck. She feels him squeeze her breast painfully, that settled it for her. There's no way in hell she's going to lay here and let this happen to her. She opens her eyes and sees the wooden handle of a mop or a broom.

Jacob smirks thinking that the hot blonde ex cheerio is going to succumb to him. But he has no plans on letting her leave here alive and he's done with Quinn he plans on looking up Brittany. And after he leaves this town maybe he'll get lucky enough to find Rachel and that bitch Santana. This will make all his high school fantasies come true.

"Don't worry Q, I'll make sure you like it too," he kissing her collar bone. "I'll make it good."

Quinn gags feeling the handle just within her finger tips, she stretches her arm. She feels a rush of triumph as she grasps the handle and swings it as hard as she could on the back of his head. A loud crack echoes through the empty store and Jewfro's cry of pain as he rolls of Quinn. Once she was free Quinn scrambles to get away the broken handle still in her hand. Her heart thumping painfully fast in her chest and her breath comes out in short gasps.

Jewfro moves to his knees holding on to his bleeding heading. He stares at her in disbelief, "Oh you bitch! I was just going to kill you fast and painless, like that other red headed cheerio bitch! Oh but now I'm going make it hurt," with a loud cry he jumps at her his knife held high above his head.

Quinn screams bringing her broken handle up in front of her, a semi loud pop echoes when the jagged edge of the handle enters Jewfro's chest. His knife clatters to the floor, as he stares at her surprised staggering to his feet. Quinn watches with her jaw to the floor, when Jewfro pulls at the handle trying to get it out of him. He drops to one knee while his blood pools on the floor.

Jewfro makes a weird gurgling sound before he tips over on his side. Quinn's breath comes out in short harsh pants as she watches his eyes become glassy. She knows that look, she's seen that look on her Mom's face. She killed him.

"Oh god," she turns her head and vomits all over herself and the floor.

"Quinn! Oh my god," she hears Brittany's voices from a distance. She continues to stare at the lifeless body in front of her. A hand brings up her head and she stares into worried blue eyes, "Q? Snap out of it honey, come on we need to go."

She feels drugged and her limbs heavy, "What?"

Brittany tries to pull her up, "Come on Quinn we need to go!" Quinn realizes she sounds desperate, "Please Q, we need to go."

Quinn allows herself to be pulled up to her feet. Brittany pushes her in the direction of the exit, "Go to the car Quinn and I'll get the rest of the stuff, just go wait in the car."

Quinn obeys but she still feels detached, Quinn staggers into shelves knocking the items to the floor. Quinn grabs the empty metal shelf to help regain her balance, leaving a bloody hand print. Once she was outside Quinn falls to her knees dry heaving.

The usually clueless blonde knew enough that she needs to get Quinn away from here. She doesn't know what happened but she knows that Jewfro probably attacked Quinn. Brittany locates Quinn's basket of supplies, and takes both of their baskets to the car. Outside the door Brittany sees Quinn kneeling on the ground sobs racking her slender frame. Brittany bites her lower lips not sure how she can help her friend.

So Brittany does the best thing she could think of, bending over she picks up the lighter girl in her arms carrying to her to the car. She places the girl down gently in the back seat, "I'll be right back Q." She kisses her temple softly. Once she put everything in the trunk Brittany runs around to the driver's seat. "Quinn this is a stupid question, but are you okay?"

Quinn does this weird little croaking laugh, "No B I'm not okay." She gasps, "I just killed someone, so please stop asking stupid questions."

Brittany ducks her head and meekly, "I'm sorry Quinn." She starts the car and points it to her home.

Quinn pinches the bridge of her nose, "No I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you Britt. I just, I just don't think , didn't think I would have to do anything like that." She sobs, "He was going to kill me. But first he was going to rape me, I had no other choice." She turns around imploring, "You believe me right? That I had no choice?"

Brittany takes her hand off the steering wheel and squeezes Quinn's, "Of course I do Quinnie, I was there with you yesterday. I saw him go all crazy."

Quinn squeezing her hand back, "We need to go back to the hard ware store, Britt. That, that poor girl he killed her too." She closes her eyes feeling sick again, "We can't leave her there like that."

"Of course Quinn," Brittany nods as she did a U-turn back the store.

"Do you know who she was Britts?" The girls stand in front of the open grave the just placed the girl in, "Jacob," she spits his name out, "said she was a cheerio too but I can't remember who she is."

Brittany shakes her head, "She looks a little familiar, maybe she was a baby cheerio?"

Quinn shrugs feeling incredibly sad that there was no one left to grieve for this girl, "I don't know let's finish burying her Brittany, I need to take a hot bath."

The blondes' work silently filling the grave with dirt, in all her years of being a devout Christian Quinn recited psalms 23 from memory.

The girls slept very little that night mainly because Quinn tossed and turned having nightmares of Jacob finding her to finish the job. She woke up several times screaming but each time Brittany held and rocked her until the sobs subsided.

The next day the Quinn stood at her car waiting for Brittany to say goodbye to her childhood home. Quinn said all her goodbyes when she buried her mother but she waited patiently until her friend was done. A sad Brittany turned to her trying to smile bravely, "Let's go Quinn. You left the note for San, right? Some place she can find it?"

"Yes I left one on your bed and in my house just in case she went there first," Quinn replies.

"Okay let's go find Beth," Brittany says.

They point their car toward New York on the way they see a sign that says 'Now Leaving Lima, OH Please Back Soon'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Guest Appearances:   
> Ashley Davies, mentions of Spencer and Paula Carlin, Kyla Woods and Aiden Dennison- South Of Nowhere  
> Tanya and Kate Denali, Mike Newton- Twilight


	2. Santana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee no matter how much I dream about it at night. Oh wow hi everyone, can I say how extremely sorry I am for not updating for so long. I was sideline by a lung infection not long after the last update and just when I thought I kicked it's ass it came back and bit me in the ass hard. So hard that I had to spend another few days in the hospital. So please, please don't kill me. A good thing about having so much time on my hands is that I was able to go back and do some serious editing on all my stories. So if you go back and reread it you'll see that my mistakes have been corrected. Hopefully I got all of them and the stories flows better now. I also noticed after rereading this story, I never gave you guys a timeline. So I did in this chapter, hopefully it won't confuse anybody. As always thank you guys for your awesome support. Okay kiddies on with the show.

_**S**_ antana sighs seriously frustrated what was normally a 4 hour drive to Lima turned into a fucking 4 day drive. The highway was blocked by abandon cars, or at least she hopes that their abandon. The Latina had to go a completely different route and to top it all off she fucking ran out of gas. It took her nearly all day to find gas because all the stations she came across were closed and you better believe that Santana Lopez wasn't going to go near a car with a body in it.

She needs to get to Brittany, for all she knows Brittany is all alone and scared. She loves the girl but she can't take care of herself with the world like this now. Hell Brittany barely took care of herself when the world wasn't fucking crazy. Then there are her parents she hadn't been able to get ahold of them since for the last week or so. And Quinn but she doesn't even want to think about Quinn right now. After that damn argument she figured that she still had plenty of time of time to tell her how she felt. She was to mad at the time that she ignored all of Quinn's attempts to reach out to her but then life got in the way and the distance grew to wide.

Then this virus hit and she couldn't figure out what she was supposed to do. She should've left with Britt but she was too caught up in work and fuck she didn't think it be this bad. She wishes she knew what happened to her parents. She wishes that she knew how her best friend was. But most of all she wishes she knew what happened to the girl she loved. She spent the last week or so berating herself for not reaching out when she heard about Frannie and her family. Santana guesses that she didn't really believe what was going on.

That was stupid of her, for all she knows Santana missed her last chance at telling Quinn that she was deeply in love with her. She sighs closing her eyes briefly feeling more tired than she's ever been. Of course the fact that she's been driving 2 days straight might have something to do with it. Santana leans forward seeing something on the road and then slams down on the brakes. She struggled to keep control of her car, skidding to a stop before she hit the object in the road.

"What the fuck!" Santana shouts.

The object in the road moves causing Santana to gasps in surprise. The Latina leans over the wheel to get a closer look, it's a body. _Holy hell I almost ran over someone!_ Santana thinks. She watches as the body moves sluggishly to its feet. Her headlights reflected what could be a gun, and that causes the Latina to panic.

She reaches over to the gear shift ready to put this bitch in reverse and find another way to Lima. But before she could do just that, she hears a tapping at her window. Santana closes her eyes cursing at the fact that she was only watching the body in front of her and not paying attention to her surroundings.

"Hey can you roll down the window," a feminine voice says softly. "I promise that we don't bite."

Santana swallows an inappropriate laugh as she opens her eyes, "I'd rather not, if it's all the same to you." Santana stays looking straight ahead as the object, who turns out to be another female, leaning over her hood looking very exhausted. She has to admire the curves on the taller brunette; she is only human after all.

The voice on her side chuckles, "Fair enough, that's fine. We were just wondering where the hell we were?"

Santana loosens the death grip on her steering wheel, "About 25 miles away from Lima, Ohio." The female draped on her hood looks injured, "What's wrong with your girl over there?"

"Uh we kinda crashed our car about 10 miles west of here," the over female replies. "It totally wasn't my fault, this stupid deer jumped in front of us and I had to swerve out of the way. So then boom there goes my car into a ditch!"

The other female chuckles weakly, "It's not like she this awesome driver to begin with, ya know."

Santana smiles faintly at the Boston accent, "So what the hell where you doing in the middle of the road? Trying to finish the job?"

The injured female shrugs but starts groaning at the pain in her shoulder, "Nah I was just resting while Twinkie took a tinkle and it's not like I was expecting any cars to pass by. But that's not a bad idea if I have to listen to anymore of Twinkie's bitchin'."

'Twinkie' huffs, "Tell you what uber skank next time you try walking in this heels and see if they don't kill your feet."

Santana chuckles out their bantering reminding her of Quinn and herself, "Okay that explains her but what where you doing playing ninja and sneaking up on me Twinkie?" She finally turns her head to look at the other girl for the first time, noticing that she's about as tall as Berry and a hot blonde.

She sees the girl crossing her arms pouting, "Great thanks a lot Faith! Now you have someone else calling me Twinkie!"

Faith grins widely her dimples winking at Santana. The Latina but to smile back her own dimples winking back at the girl, "Well it's better than Buffy, right. I mean I love Mrs. S and all that but she must have been high to name you that."

Santana guffaws, "Buffy? You're names Buffy? What the actually fuck?"

Buffy flips both brunettes off, "Shut it Faith before I drop kick your ass." She turns any from her idiot companion, "So we're like not even close to Boston yet?" Santana shakes her head, "Well fuck, a week on the damn road and we're still far away!" The brunettes could clearly hear the tears in the shorter blonde's voice.

Faith clears her throat as she swallows the last of her laughter, "Aww come on B, we're not that far another day or so and then we'll find Squirt."

Santana bites her lip weighing her options; she could either leave these two girls out here to fend for themselves or drive them up to Lima getting them closer to whoever this Squirt person is. Santana sighs hoping that she won't regret her decision, "Get in girls, I'm on my way to Lima which is about 800 miles away from Boston. I'm Santana by the way."

Buffy claps excitedly, "Are you sure? Because that would be so awesome, thank you." She runs into the dark picking up there bags as Faith slowly maneuvers her way into the back sit. Buffy opens the door throwing their bags into the back before bouncing into the front next to Santana. "We can't thank you enough Santana. You didn't have to offer us a ride, hell you didn't even have to stop."

Santana shrugs as she starts driving again, "If it was me than I'd want someone to stop and it's not like I'm going out of my way either Lima's right there."

"So what's in Lima?" Buffy ask as she eases off her ridiculously impractical shoes, "If you don't mind me asking?"

Santana shrugs, "It's my home town you know, everyone I ever knew or loved is there or was there. At this point I don't know where everyone is since I haven't been able to get a hold of my parents. My best friend left almost a week ago because her family got sick." You could hear the tears choking the Latina's voice, "And my-my Quinn, my other best friend I haven't heard from in over a year because of a stupid fight."

Santana takes a deep breath, "What about you, what's in Boston?"

Buffy bites her lip, fighting her own tears, "I'm from, I mean we're from Cali although technically Faith's from Boston, but anyway I sent my little sister Dawnie to Massachusetts with my best friends after this whole thing started I thought that Dawnie would be safer away from this thing."

Santana frowns confused, "Why didn't you go with her if you were so worried?"

Faith leans over the seat still in obvious pain, "Mrs. S was sick and Twinkie had to take care of her and little D was ill before this shit happened."

Buffy nodded, "Yeah Dawnie had leukemia last year and she's still in recovery, so her immune systems shot."

"So Buff sent her on her way with a couple of her besties Willow and Tara," Faith sits back feeling drained. "The thing is when Mrs. S and G man and English didn't get any better we lost contact with the girls. So we sent our other buddies Anya and Xander after them before the roads were closed."

Santana nods, "Whose G man and English?"

Buffy snickers, "That's Faith's parole officers."

Santana swallows; _Oh shit did I just let a criminal in my car?_ "Seriously?"

Faith guffaws, "You should see your face right about now spit fire! No she's not serious English is, was my foster Dad Wesley and G man was B's like father figure 'cos her real Dad's a fuck face."

Santana glares at the girls, "Not funny _putas_ next time I'm just going to leave your asses on the side of the road." She gave and laughed with the other two girls, "Okay but still why send Dawnie to Boston?"

Faith closed her eyes her fucking ribs were killing her, "'Cos my ex lives there and it's the furthest away from Cali and that fucking virus at the time. But then the whole country got sick and the phones went crazy and to top it off for us the governor declared martial law on our ass."

Santana glances in her mirror, "Are you okay Faith? You look pretty beat up and in pain."

Buffy lowers her eyes feeling guilty, "I think she busted some ribs when I swerved out of the way."

Faith smiles sweetly at her "Don't worry Twinkie you were a horrible driver before the world went crazy. So I don't think you're driving could possible improve, ever."

The short blonde glares and her companion, "Fuck you trailer trash! I knew I should have left you in Sunnydale!" She continues ranting over Faith's laughter, "But no I had to fall for those damn puppy dog eyes and you're stupid five by five…"

Santana looks over at her follow brunette confused, "Five by five?"

Buffy scoffs "See no normal person knows what the hell five by five means."

Santana shakes her head feeling a head ache forming, "Maybe I should've left you both at the side of the road. I was by myself before but at least I didn't have a headache."

Buffy shuts her mouth before uttering another word and Faith silently applauds Santana's ability to shut up her blonde friend so quickly. Santana sighs, "Thank you how old are you guys anyway?"

Buffy pouts, "Well I'm 17 and Faith's 16 she's the baby besides Dawnie who's 13."

Santana swallows no wonder they're acting like little children because they are little kids, "Okay I'm 20 and fuck I don't feel right leaving a bunch of kids roaming around on their own."

Faith scowls, "I've been on my own since I was 9 Santana, my ma left me one day and never came back. In south Boston no less, so trust me when I say I can handle myself and Twinkie up there with no help from anyone."

Santana gives the younger girl her best HBIC glare, which has Faith swallowing and lowering her gaze, "No obviously you can't if you crash a car and walked 10 fucking miles injured and in heels. I bet Blondie over her as blisters bigger than you're fucking attitude. So don't you dare say you can handle yourself fine." Both teens wince turning their heads away, but Santana wasn't finished, "And another fucking thing that you two are so damn smart about, getting in a car with a stranger. Luckily for you that I'm not some damn pervert that's going to fucking rape you and then bump your bodies somewhere."

Faith flushes embarrassed, "Okay you have a point but you're not that smart either genius letting two strangers in your car when you have no clue if we're armed or what."

Santana smirks reaching under leg with her left hand and pulls out a Glock 22, "I'm not as stupid as you seem to think girls. And yes I know how to use it, my Papi was, is a cop so I've been shooting since I could walk."

Faith eyes the gun feeling scared not for the first time since this whole thing started, "Okay so we'll be more careful from now on and I won't let Buff drive. Does that make you happy?"

Santana tucks the gun back under her leg, "It's a start." She looks over briefly at the frighten teens feeling bad about scaring them, "Tell you what I'll take you up to Boston after I finish my business in Lima. I have a few friends in New York and Connecticut I should see and along the way I'll give you some shooting lessons if you need it."

Buffy shakes her head, "I may not look like it but I can handle myself fine Giles or G man like Faith likes to call him, has been training me in martial arts since I was 7." Buffy glances at Faith who she seems to be having a silent conversation with, "But we'll take you up on the shooting lessons because somehow I don't see my ability to shoot a bow will come in handy if I'm attacked."

Faith winches as she decides to lay down, "Maybe not a face to face attack Twinkie but a sneak attack would be cool. You could be our own personal sniper yo."

Santana snickers, these two girls remind her of herself and Quinn always bickering but maybe something more, "Get some rest girls we should be getting there in about an hour if the roads stay clear."

Buffy nods snuggling into her seat, while Faith already fell asleep. Santana sighs she really should've taken two teenage girls on when she already has problems of her own. But she couldn't just ditch them on the side of the road to fend for themselves. Hell Twinkie doesn't even have enough common sense to wear sensible shoes and comfortable clothes. Faith is all attitude just itching for a fight which will get them in trouble later on.

The Latina swallows over the lump in her throat, plus she doesn't even know if her B's okay. So some company will be good for her, they can take shifts on driving. As long as Buffy (Santana scoffs it's a ridiculous name) doesn't crash her car too. The smaller brunette tightens her hand on the wheel, the last she heard from B was that she was okay but her family was sick. She was supposed to get there days ago and who knows what's happening with her friend. Santana sighs as she starts thinking back to over a year ago…

* * *

_Flash back 464 days before the world turned to shit_

_**S** _ _antana walked around nervously waiting for her other blonde to show up for the gangs' graduation which was in about 2 hours. The last time she talked to Quinn was a week ago, but she wasn't sure if she'd make it. Schools been hectic she said, well fuck it schools been a bitch for her as well but Santana somehow managed to make it for New Directions performances and holidays unlike her._

_But this was too important to miss, her best friends graduation. I mean come on Britts did it all by herself because she didn't like being left behind. All three of them have been friends forever so Quinn couldn't be so selfish as to miss this, right?_

_Santana pulls out her phone and starts swearing in Spanish when she has no missed messages from Quinn. The grumpy Latina scrolls down until she finds her number and pushes send. It rings several times before going straight to voice mail again._

" _God damn it Q! Where the hell are you? I told you to mark it in your damn calendar June 1_ _st_ _. So where the fuck are you and call me back bitch?" Santana grunts hanging up her cell._

" _No word from Q yet?"_

_Santana spins around to see her former girl all decked out looking fine in her cap and gown. Santana shakes her head frustrated, "No not a damn thing, I known it's fucking Yale but we're supposed to be her family so where's the fucking support?"_

_Brittany shrugs helplessly, "I don't know Sanny, and she did say that she had trouble getting time off of work so that might be it you know."_

_The Latina scowls not buying her excuses, "That shit would fly if she gave a damn and at least fucking call but she's ignoring all of us even her mother."_

_Brittany hugs her ex tight, rubbing soothing circles on her back, "What are you more upset about, the fact that she's missing my graduation? Or that you really nervous about telling how you feel?" Santana growls burying her face in Brittany's neck. "Oh behave, I already know that this was supposed to be the day that you laid it all out for her."_

_Santana pulls back looking mildly ashamed, "Why do you say that B?"_

_The bubbly blonde rolls her eyes, "Duh I've known since you said that you wanted to be only friends six months ago Sanny. I'm not stupid I've always known you had a small crush on her." Santana flushes looking away, "But I love you both enough to let you go without making it harder than it has to be." She smiles impishly, "And you know that I've never been good at being monopoly…"_

" _Monogamous," Santana corrects purely out of reflex._

" _Right, but I was so I wouldn't hurt you again, and we were both sad pandas until you decided that you loved me as a sister and a friend not a girlfriend," Brittany leans down kissing Santana's temple. "But I did, do love you enough to try I just don't think we would be happy in the end."_

_Santana smiles "See I always knew you were smart, but how did you know about Quinn? I mean I didn't even know about Quinn until I realized I missed her more than I missed the rest of my friends."_

_Brittany giggles, "Duh you watched her as much as you watched me in the locker rooms. Plus I know that when she slept with Puck it broke your heart more than Finn's."_

_Santana nods sadly, yep Brittany's a fucking genius. She sees Tina waving to them pointing at the clock. "Alright B it's show time, I'll be the idiot screaming her head off."_

_The dancer giggles again before skipping off to follow Tina to her spot. The Latina watches her first love disappear around the corner while she waited for the other blonde who held her heart. She was about to call Quinn again when her phone rang._

" _Hello, Quinn?" she shouts into the phone._

_Quinn clears her throat sounding nervous, 'Hey San I'm sorry that I didn't answer the phone but I was talking with my professor.' She draws in a deep breath,_

" _It's fine as long as you tell me you're on your way," Santana pleads. "Tell me that you're about to jump on a fucking plane and get your ass down here."_

_Quinn sighs, 'I can't San, I have work and a test that I can't get out of.'_

_Santana blinks back tears feeling her heart crack a little, "Why do I get the feeling you're lying to me, Quinn?"_

' _I honestly don't know what you're implying but I did try,' Quinn sniffs. 'I tried and I'm sorry…'_

" _Just like you tried with sectionals? Regionals?" Santana sneers. "Or how about how you tried so fucking hard during Christmas break? Or the fucking school play!?" The Latina breathes harshly, "I mean you couldn't even make it to nationals when it was 5 minutes away in Boston this year. Not to mention Rachel's and Kurt's recitals, so tell me Quinnie have you really fucking tried?"_

_Quinn narrows her eyes, 'I have a life Santana! And my classes are demanding so I'm sorry that I couldn't make to a couple of things.'_

_Santana laughs a small bitter laugh, "Sure you're busy but so was everyone else Q, hell even Finn and Puck made it back for the Gleeks. You, you're just a selfish…"_

' _SHUT UP!' Quinn shouts. 'I'm selfish? Me? What about you and this thing you had with Brittany? That's selfish asking her to wait for you while you go out fucking every chick that moves?'_

" _You don't know a damn thing about that," Santana yells over her vaguely aware of the small crowd forming behind her. "Britts and I ended during Christmas break, something you would've known if you bothered to remember about you're old friends. You know the people who stood by you every damn time you're life spiraled out of control!"_

' _You bitch! Where were you when I through physical therapy?' Quinn's voice trembles. 'You weren't there my so called best friend, left me with alone just like when I had Beth. So fuck you Santana you always ran away when things got tough.'_

" _I made my mistakes I admit that but now you're just being a bitch. I swear to god Quinn if you don't make it down here I'm done with you."_

_She feels someone rip the phone from her hands before she could say anything else Brittany pulls her into a tight hug. Santana cries softly feeling more broken then when she and Britts called it quits. Quinn wasn't coming. She didn't care about her or anyone else. She left them all behind._

_The summer months faded and bended together, Santana stayed in Lima with Brittany until she was ready to leave. Brittany decided to forgo college and just concentrate on her dancing. The taller blonde planned on splitting her time between New York and Louisville with Santana._

_The Latina decided that the dorms weren't for her, so she got an apartment off campus. Every time the phone rang she prayed and dreaded that it was Quinn calling but every time she was left more and more disappointed when Quinn wasn't on the other end of the phone. Santana became more and more depressed thinking that she really screwed up with Quinn but her temper got away from her and she said things she regrets._

_It wasn't until Christmas break that Brittany convinced her to try and reach out to the girl again, but just like before her calls went straight to voice mail. So the Latina drowned her sorrows in cheap alcohol and even cheaper women. She was on the verge of flunking out when she was bitched slapped back into reality by an unlikely source._

* * *

_200 before the road trip_

_**S** _ _antana turns around in her bed groaning in pain when the morning sun shined brightly in her eyes. She spent the weekend drinking at some sorority house and banging a few of the sisters. But right now she's really regretting the drinking binge because her head is about to explode. Thank god Brittany wasn't here this week, she had an audition for a small part in a music video. She wouldn't have been able to stomach the disappointed looks her blonde friends would've given her if she was here._

_But the thing that woke her up was this persistent banging on the door Santana groans rolling out of the bed, trying to straighten the rat nest that used to be her hair. "FUCK, I'M COMING!" She shouts ignoring the pounding in her head._

_She flings the door open, growling at the person who dared wake her up so early on a fucking Sunday, "What the fuck do you want?" Her mouth drops open in shock when the she was pushed out of the way, "What the hell Hobbit? Can't you wait until you're invited in instead of just barging into someone's house unannounced and unwelcomed?"_

_Rachel rolls her eyes as she crosses her arms ignoring everything she just said, "Honestly Santana you look like shit. I didn't believe Brittany when she told me how far you sank."_

_Santana gives her a weak glare, the headache pounding in the back of her head made it hard for her to be intimidating, "Fuck off Berry, I don't think that I asked for your opinion."_

_Rachel smirks, not feeling frightened like she used to be in high school. New York helped build up her confidence and now she's a completely different person now, "Well then I suppose that it's a good thing that I didn't wait to be asked, now isn't it?" She looks around the mess living room distaste written all over her pretty face, "This is disgusting Santana, how can you live like this?" She looks around to see trash and stale food littering the whole room. She also smells something rotten coming from the general area of the coffee table, "I don't know if something died in here or if the trash has just been here way too long."_

_Santana flips her off, "If you don't like it then feel free to leave, Berry because like I said I don't remember asking you to come here."_

_The hung over girl's head falls into her hands groaning, "Seriously Rach, what the hell are you doing here? Other than to give me a bigger headache that is."_

_Rachel smiles her megawatt smile, "To straight you out San, you're crashing fast and hard and it's killing Brittany. I know we've never been the best of friends but I still consider you to be family…"_

_Santana's jaw unhinges, "So this is like a fucking intervention or something?"_

_Rachel shakes her head, "No this is a fucking wake up call. So your plans were shot to hell and you didn't get to tell Quinn how you felt about her but that's no reason to ruin your life," she takes a deep breath. In coming here she was fully prepared to face the consequences of her words meaning she was prepared to cover her nose if Santana started swinging, "This version of you won't get you the girl, in fact I believe that it would cause Quinn to run further into the hills."_

_Santana snaps, "What the fuck do you know about me and Quinn? I don't recall ever talking to you about it and I somehow doubt that Quinn talks to you at all." Her nostrils flare, "As a matter of fact I bet you haven't seen her at all because I know that just like me she couldn't what to get away from you."_

_Rachel flinches recalling moments in high school where this venom sounded familiar, but she's not High School Rachel Berry anymore. She out grew that girl a long time ago, "I suppose that you could be right, but then again I do live a train ride from her not to mention Beth does as well. So I'm thinking that I see her more than you have in the last year and half."_

_Santana has to hold herself in check because like Rachel she's not that girl from Lima anymore. That girl would have already punched Rachel in her beak nose and laughed at her pain. She takes a deep breath to steady herself, "Supposing you're right Berry that still doesn't explain what you're doing here."_

_Rachel smiles sadly, "I'm worried about you like Brittany is, hell like the whole club is. This fight between you and Quinn had has gone on long enough. It's about time that one of you caves and gives the other a call. One of you needs to swallow your pride," she walks up to Santana kissing her cheek before walking to the door. "We miss you guys and I know that you don't want to lose Britts but if you keep this up you will." She opens the door, "And for the love of Moses take a shower, please."_

_Santana gives a small laugh of disbelief but Rachel wasn't done yet, "If you keep being this Santana then I can promise you that Brittany won't be here for much longer. Its breaking her heart to see you this way, like literally breaking her heart. She's talking about moving in with Kurt and I if this behavior continues. You're about lose your scholarship and you're about to lose your oldest friend. So tell is fucking a few random girls worth it?" with that Rachel closes the door behind her softly leaving a confused Latina behind._

_After Rachel kicked her ass in gear Santana sobered up and worked hard to pick up her grades. And worked even harder to mend her relationship with Brittany but it wasn't easy or painless. Who would have thought that the Hobbit was the one thing she needed to make her see where her life was heading? Even though she still didn't call Quinn, she managed to keep tabs on her via Rachel and Kurt. A face to face meeting would be too much too soon, after all Santana thought she had all the time in the world, right?_

* * *

_22 days before Lima_

_**S** _ _antana was wiping down a table in the in the bar slash restaurant she works at when the news caught her attention._

' _In other news, the local authorities in Forks, Washington as confirmed reports that a local man Michael Newton has died from unknown causes. Earlier today we received reports that he was rushed to the local hospital where he was treated but they were unable to revive him. When we tried to contact Dr. Carlisle Cullen for more details, he declined to answer.'_

' _Thank you, Chloe. We'll continue this story as we receive more information. In other news General Samuel Lane has refused to comment about the apparent break in at a military research facility two days ago…'_

" _Yo Lopez less watching T.V and more working," an irritated voice scares her at of her trance. "Your order's up, sexy."_

_Santana rolls her eyes, "How many times do I have to tell you, Winchester that you have no chance in hell to tap this." She winks at her cook as she grabs her order._

_Dean grins unabashed, "It doesn't mean that I won't try, sexy."_

_Santana chuckles shaking her head, "Unless your dick falls off and you grow boobs, there's no chance in this life time."_

_Dean gives her a mock salute before he turns back to his oven while his brother laughed at him. "Shut it Sammy, I swear one day that hot little spit fire will be mine."_

_Sammy laughs, "Unless you magically wake up tomorrow a girl somehow I doubt it."_

_Dean throws a spatula at him, "When do you go back to school again, douche bag?"_

* * *

_**A** _ _few days later Santana heard on the radio about new cases of people falling ill in Washington but it wasn't until a few days later when more cases popped up in California that Santana became worried. She knew a few of her old Glee club friends were living there and not to mention that Quinn's sister Frannie lived close by in Las Vegas._

_It may be early in the morning but she was tired it was a long freaking day the new waitress her boss hired was a no show so she had to pull a double and cover the night shift. She sighs sinking into the couch drifting off before she could even take off her shoes._

_She doesn't know how long she was asleep when a noise in the bedroom startled her awake. She sits up rubbing her eyes, "What the hell?"_

_She was about to go investigate when a bubbly blonde bounced into the living room looking rested, "Sanny! You're home," she squeals jumping onto her lap._

" _Oomff," Santana grunts when Brittany's knee landed on her stomach. "Hey B, when did you get back? I though you weren't coming until next week." She hugs her best friend close, "Did you bring the midget with you?"_

_Brittany shakes her head before sliding off of her lap to sit next to her, "Yeah I got in last night while you were at work. And no she couldn't come with me right now because she had this audition for some off Broadway play, but she said she'll be here next week."_

_Santana grins, this wasn't the first audition that Rachel had but hopefully it'll be good news this time, "Sweet I'll call her later and wish her good luck. So are we still on for New Haven, then?"_

_It took a long time but Santana was finally ready to go see Quinn and she prays that this time it'll be with better results. She knows that she has her work cut out for her but she owes it to herself to at least try. One way or another she needs to know so she can live happily ever after with her princess or find a way to move on. It might help her case when she tells Quinn that she's going to attended Columbia next semester. That's why Brittany and the midget were supposed to come by this week, so they can help her pack._

_Brittany grins seeing that far away expression on her besties face, "Yup but first things first," she looks over at her mischievously, "where's the beer you promised me?"_

_Santana laughs nudging her out of the way, "I hope you appreciate the fact that I had to make nice with that horn dog Dean to get this beer." She opens the fridge taking two beers out, "I practically had to promise that if I ever decided to become straight that he'd be the first one I'd go out with."_

_Brittany giggles taking the bottle, "Well he is a cutie San, you can do a lot worse." The girls laugh and catch up for the rest of the day._

_The next day Santana was woken up by a loud bang and a gasp. She scrambled out of bed, rushing to the kitchen where she found Brittany silently crying at the sink. She gathers her blonde friend in her arms, "What's wrong B? Why are you crying baby?"_

_Brittany buried her face in the shorter girl's neck, "Frannie…she's, she and the kids died this morning."_

_Santana gasps, her eyes filling, "Oh my god how do you know? Does Quinn know, Mrs. F?"_

" _Rachel called me because Quinn called her to ask if she head from Shelby and then she called Rach again to tell her about Frannie," Brittany's voice was muffled but Santana heard every word._

" _Oh my god," Santana whispers. "How did they die?"_

_Brittany shrugs, "I dunno, but Quinn can't even go to Vegas 'cuz the roads are closed now." She lifts her head up, wiping her nose, "But Rach said that Quinn wasn't doing so good."_

_Santana kisses her cheek, "I bet." She bites her nail, "Do you think I should call her? Or maybe go early?"_

_Brittany nods, "I think that would be a good idea, I think that she would like to know that you still care." She smiles sadly, "And that you haven't forgotten about her in the last year you guys haven't talked."_

_Santana swallows nodding her head, "Yeah, okay that's what I'll do…after breakfast and I'll call Mrs. F and Mami so she can look after her."_

_After a few days Santana's call not going through to Quinn she gave up and crossed her fingers hoping that she could at least get through to Rachel so she could pass on the message but the phones and internet became unreliable._

_A week before Lima, Brittany got a call from her mother. When Santana came in after a weird day of work, she kicks the door open, "Britts are you home? Have you gotten ahold of the midget or Quinn?"_

_Brittany walks into the room, a shocked expression on her face and a bag in her hand, "Mom called me Sanny," she says in a teary voice, "Randy's sick. Like in seriously sick like Frannie and the kids."_

_Santana drops the food containers in her hands, "Oh shit baby, I'm so sorry." She gathers the girl in her arms rocking the weeping girl gently. "It's gonna be okay, I don't know how but it will. Tomorrow we'll take the train or something down to Lima."_

_Brittany untangles herself from Santana's arms, "No I need to go now Randy's in the hospital."_

_Santana frowns, "But we can't leave right now B, my car's busted remember. Dean and Sammy said it won't be ready until next week."_

_Brittany shakes her head, "Then it's going to be too late, I need to go now."_

_Santana chews her lips, "Let's go see if we can get you on a train today since the planes are grounded now." She takes a deep breath feeling numb and scared, "Come on let's go to the station."_

_Brittany takes her hand as the Latina leads her to the door she just entered._

_An hour later Santana stood in front of a sickly looking teller arguing, "500 dollars for a fucking ticket to Columbus are fucking kidding me!?" She growls at the frightened teller, "It used to be 115, 150 tops what the fuck?"_

_The teller flushed, "I'm so sorry ma'am but this is the last trip we're going to have for a while." She leans over whispering, "I think it's ridiculous as well but management wants to make an extra buck because loss of profits or some bullshit like that."_

_Santana jaw tightens but she refrains from blowing up at this girl again since it obviously wasn't her fault, "What time is it scheduled to leave and how long does it take to get there?"_

_The teller who she sees who's named is, Mandy glances down and starts typing on her computer, "The train leaves in an hour with three stops and it looks like a six hour trip arriving just after 9." Mandy looks around, "Tell you what, since this is the last trip and somehow I doubt that me getting fired is going to be a huge worry after today, I'll let you have it for 300. I wish I could go down more but the numb nuts in the office would notice that."_

_Santana sighs going into her purse and pulling out her wallet, "Thank you that's awesome because that's all I have at the moment." She looks up smiling faintly, "You should go home, you don't look very good."_

_Mandy nods covering her face while she coughs, "Yeah my shifts ends in half an hour so I'm way ahead of you girl."_

_Santana smiles thanking her, she takes the ticket and walks to where Brittany was sitting, "Hey B, I can't go with you today. They raised the ticket prices so I could only get one," Brittany pouts looking away. "I promise that I'm going to be there by Friday, Saturday the latest."_

" _I thought you said that the car won't be ready until next week?" Brittany tilts her head to the side a confused expression on her face._

_Santana smirks, "I'll take care of Casanova and his baby brother, so don't worry that."_

_Brittany bites her lip nodding, "Are you sure Sanny? This is like all your money isn't it?"_

_Santana waves her hand, "Don't worry about Britts, my boss owes me some money so I'll collect tomorrow after I kick Dean in the nuts." She hands her the ticket and an extra 75 dollars, "You're my family Britts, I take care of my family."_

_Brittany reluctantly agrees promising to pay her back when she gets a gig but Santana had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that the world is about to change and she doesn't think it was going to be for the better. Santana waited with Brittany until her train come and watched her until she couldn't see the train anymore._

_Over the next three days Santana went around town gathering the supplies that she would need for her road trip. She walks up the drive at the Winchester boys' house and knocked on the door, "Yo Dean, Sammy is anyone home?" but she was only met with silence._

_The Latina growled under her breath, she wanted to be on the road yesterday but here it was 7 a.m. Saturday and she still wasn't on the road yet. She was about to pound on the door again when a young blonde opened it. They both looked at each other, clearly surprised to see the other there._

_Santana clears her throat, "Hey Jo I didn't expect to see you here. Um where's Dean or Sammy?"_

_Jo smiled recognizing the Latina as a waitress from her mother's restaurant or was it from the bar? "Hey, uh Santana?" Santana nods, "Dean and Sam are at the store getting some supplies, what are you doing here?"_

" _Dean and Sammy were fixing my car and they said it would be ready today," Santana shrugs sheepishly. "I'm hoping that it's done already because I really need to get on the road."_

_Jo scratches her nose, "Yeah they finished last night I think but I don't know if they left the keys though."_

_Santana wrinkles her brow, "That's sucks, do you mind if I look around because like I said I need to get going soon."_

_Jo shrugs opening the door just wide enough for Santana to get in, "The garage door is through the kitchen, feel free to look around." Jo follows behind her and jumps on the counter watching the Latina. She could see why Dean has such a hard on for the girl. She's very beautiful but according to her Mom, she's gay but of course that wouldn't stop the dumb ass from trying to hit on her. "If you don't mind me asking what's the hurry?"_

_Santana looks up from the work station the door was still open so she could see into the kitchen, "My best friend left on Wednesday to our home town Lima, because her family got sick. I haven't been able to get a hold of my parents either, so I'm meeting her there." She smiles triumphantly as she holds up her keys, "Even if I did speak to my parents I'd still be on my way, the Pierces have always been like a second family to me. What about you why are you here? And where's your Mom? I haven't seen her since Thursday after she paid me the money she owed me."_

" _Well I've known the Winchester boys since forever," Jo grins. "My Mom and their Dad had a little thing going on back in the day after their Mom died, but they are too much alike. So they called it quits before they could do any lasting damage to their friendship. Any way this guy Bobby who's like an uncle to them called a couple days ago to tell us that the boys' father is sick now." She hops off the counter and walked to where Santana was standing, "Since the boys couldn't just leave without fixing your car because they always keep their promises my Mom went ahead. We're going to meet them there."_

_Santana looks down, "Crap now I feel bad about pestering them to finish up with my car."_

" _Don't sweat it sexy," Dean's voice causing both girls to jump and turn around to look at the kitchen entrance. "We would have been done a long time ago but that part took forever to come in." He gives her his usual cocky grin, "That's what you get for having an older car, although it's pretty bad ass but not as bad ass as my baby though."_

" _Yeah the impala's sweet but my mustang will wipe the floor with your baby," Santana smirks._

_Jo chuckles, "I see why you have such a hard on for her Dean, she's feisty."_

_Santana lifts her brow, "He doesn't stand a chance," she playfully looks the other girl over, "but you on the other hand I could play with." Her grin widens when Dean groans, "If your mother didn't totally scare me then I would be asking for a proper sendoff."_

_Jo winks playfully, "I would love to give you a sendoff that you would you'd still be feeling a week from now."_

_Santana's pretty sure that the brothers are pulling a Finn if their expressions are anything to go by, "Hmmm as intriguing an offer, I sadly have to decline."_

_Jo pouts, "I guess I understand since you seem in a hurry to leave."_

_Dean finally gaining control over he's body, clears his throat, "If the world hasn't gone crazy than I would be paying to see that." He flinches when both girls hit him hard on the shoulder, "I don't know when we'll see each other again but if you're ever near south Dakota come to Sioux Falls, that's we're going."_

" _If you're ever in Ohio then stop by Lima," Santana gives them a wry smile, "it's a shit whole but it's still home."_

_Sammy reappeared in the kitchen but no one even knew he left. He hands the Latina a large case, "Do you know how to fire a gun?"_

_Santana nods, "My Dad's a cop so yeah he taught me, I can fire pretty much any type of gun and I'm a sharpshooter."_

_Dean mutters under his breath, "Fucking hot."_

_Sammy shakes his head exasperated even if the world was crumbling down around them Dean would still try to get laid, "We have a whole collection so take this one. I don't think it'll be safe for a young lady like yourself to be unarmed and alone. There's a whole lotta nut jobs out there now."_

_Jo pipes in, "Which is why my Mom made me promise to go with them instead of taking off by myself after I closed down the restaurant and bar."_

_Santana nods accepting the gun, grateful because she forgot all about buying one. It's amazing to her how much the city spiraled out of control since Wednesday. If it was like this when she sent Brittany off then she would have snuck in the train with her._

_Santana hugs all three of them but before she left they exchanged addresses none knew if they'd ever see each other again._

* * *

_**A**_ fter that Santana hopped in her car and pointed her car toward Lima, she should've been there long before now but the highway was jammed so she had to find a different route. Then her stupid car blew out a tire, since she didn't exactly know how to change a tire it took forever to fix it. Then to prove her that luck really did suck, she ran out of gas, stupid fucking car.

Santana shakes herself out of the daze she was in, glancing in the mirror to check on Faith. The poor girl was knocked out still and still in obvious pain. Buffy was snoring and drooling away in the seat next to her. Santana chuckles her life has become one surprise after another. The head light shone on an incoming sign brightly, 'Welcome to Lima, OH it's a very nice place to live'. Santana sits up straighter feeling very relieved that she's finally home.

Santana decides not to wake the girls up just yet, wanting to let them rest because according to clock it's close to midnight. She drove for about ten more minutes before pulling up to her drive way. As she turns off the car she looks up and down the street a feeling of dread, it was dead quiet here. Okay so it was way late but there should be some noise, dogs barking at least. Some sign of life anywhere but there was nothing. She looks up to her childhood home, noticing how still it was and the feeling in the pit of her stomach spread. Blinking back tears, Santana refuses to cry until she knows what happened to her family and Britt's and Quinn.

She clears her throat over the lump that formed and calling loudly, "Hey girls, we're here."

Faith groans stirring the pain in her side intensified while she was sleeping, "What?"

"We're here," she points to her house, "home sweet home."

Buffy sits up still groggy, "That nap felt good, how are you feeling Faith?"

Faith shrugs her shoulders and lies, "Five by five Twinkie that nap did my body good."

Buffy blushes thinking about how her body looked good anyways, "That's good." She looks over to the Latina who looks slightly pale, "Are you okay San?"

The older girl shrugs, "Maybe. Ask me again in about five minutes, Buff."

Santana squares her shoulders and gets out of the car. The two teens look at each worried for their new friend and follow her out of the car. Santana's hands shakes as she unlocks the door, she fumbles around for the light switch and flicks it on. All three girls blink at the sudden brightness since they weren't expecting the lights to still be working considering all the street lights were off.

" _Bienvenidos a la casa de López. Mi casa es su casa chicas_ ," Santana tells in a fake jovial voice.

Faith and Buffy look around the room, "It's very nice in here Santana."

The older brunette nods absently, she doesn't hear her parents. She doesn't hear a damn thing, this doesn't look good. She swallows the bile back down, walking in a trance she heads up the stair gripping the rail hard. She vaguely hears the two girls following; both silently agreed that they shouldn't leave their new friend alone at a time like this. Santana pauses at her parents room door her breathing coming out in sharp pants, as she turns the knob. She opens the slowly, relief floods her body momentarily when she finds it empty, but then worry fills her body again.

"Where are they," she mutters.

She jumps when a hand touches her shoulder. Buffy looks down sheepishly, "Sorry Santana but I found this note on the dresser." She hands the girl a small piece of paper.

Santana sits on her parents' bed and in a shaky voice she reads the note out loud, "Santana:

"Hey this Quinn, if you're reading this then you finally made it to Lima and you're safe. Thank god. I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to say or write it rather, your parents…I'm sorry baby but they didn't make it." Santana stops letting the letter fall hand and breaks down sobbing. She feels two pairs of arms circling her body.

The girls flinch at the painful gut wrenching cries coming from Santana. Santana screams loudly pulling at her hair, she wasn't here is the only thing that goes through her mind, her parents are dead and she wasn't here with them. _It's not fair, this whole thing wasn't fair_. After her cries die down to small whimpers, "Oh god, oh god."

"I'm so sorry," Buffy whispers. "I know how you feel." She has tears on her face as well, "I lost my Mom too and the man that I considered my Dad. So I know how you feel."

Faith looks around feeling uncomfortable, she doesn't do feeling very well, but she loved Mrs. S and G man, "Yeah, I know it's not the same because he wasn't my real father but I lost my foster father too. He, uh he cared about me more than anyone else ever did."

Santana wipes her eyes, "It counts Faith, even if you weren't blood he still loved you. So it counts. Thank you both, I don't know what I would have done if I read that alone."

Faith smiles feeling shy all of a sudden, "There's still more left to read do you want me to do read it for you."

Santana nods, smiling slightly when Buffy holds her hand. Faith clears her throat, "It sucks royally that I have to tell you in a stupid letter, but I had to go to New York. I need to find Beth. There's a few other things I should tell before you start panicking I have Brittany with me. We waited for you but we left early on Tuesday. You know I would never leave Britts alone to fend for herself.

"Also the Pierces and my Mom didn't make it and none of the Gleeks' parents. I checked every fucking house San and I didn't find anyone but Britt." Faith swallows looking up to see Santana wearing a pained expression, "I didn't want you to come home and find your parents like I did, so please don't be mad, I buried them for you. I buried everyone with Britts help.

"I don't know when I'm going to see you again, but I want you to know how sorry I am for the shit I said and how I never tried to make it right. If I'd known the world would be ending, than I would have begged for your forgiveness sooner. I would have gotten the stick out of my ass earlier. I love you San, you're my best friend and family and I treated you like shit. I can't tell you enough how sorry I am. I hope that I'll get to tell you this in person soon. Love, Quinn and Brittany."

Santana sniffles feeling some of the pressure leaving her chest. Quinn still cares about her and Brittany's safe but everyone's parents are gone. _What about the other Gleeks and Mr. Schue? I wonder what happened to them._

She looks up her eyes broken, "Do you girls mind a short stop in New York before we go to Boston? It's on the way."

Faith sighs, "It's Buffy's call after all it's her baby sister out there."

Buffy tilts her head thinking, "This Quinn person is really important to you, right?"

"Yeah, I'm in love with her but I haven't told her," Santana shakes her head standing up. "We had this really bad argument about a year ago and we haven't talked since." She chuckles bitterly, "Mainly because we're both stubborn bitches and didn't want to give in first."

_I can relate_ , Faith thinks chuckling silently. "Well at least you have another shot San because she still out there waiting for you to come back to her."

Buffy tries to keep the longing out of her eyes as she stares at Faith, "Don't lose your second chance San, I won't let you. As long as you can promise me that we'll get to Boston soon, then okay I don't mind a small detour."

Santana hugs her, "Thank you, I promise that we'll get to your baby sister soon. Even if I have to carry you on my back." She pushes her back lightly, "How about we get some food and a bath before we go to sleep. I don't know what's Mom as in the kitchen but I'm sure we'll find something edible."

An hour later Santana lays on the couch since she let the girls take her bed. Call her crazy but she doesn't want to sleep on her parents' bed. She was crying silently over the loss of her parents and her friends' parent. Hell the whole town of Lima appears to be gone. She sits up suddenly realizing what todays date is, September 10th yesterday was Quinn's birthday, fuck.

She says softly into the night, "Don't worry Q, I'm coming baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another thing to remember is that this story takes place two years after Quinn and the rest of the seniors graduated so its 2014. I suppose I better put a 'future fic' in my summary as well. If anyone has questions or is confused feel free to pm or review and I'll answer as fast as I can. Another thing is I plan on switching POV every chapter until the girls meet up, some will be other Gleeks and some will be different characters from different 'verses but I promise everything will tie in together.
> 
> A/N: Guest Appearances:  
> Faith Lehane, Buffy Summers mentions of Dawn and Joyce Summers, Rupert Giles, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, Willow Rosenberg and Tara Maclay - Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
> Sam and Dean Winchester, Jo Harvelle mentions of Ellen Harvelle, Bobby Singer, John Winchester- Supernatural  
> Mentions of Carlisle Cullen and Mike Newton- Twilight  
> Chloe Sullivan mentions of General Samuel Lane- Smallville


	3. Quinn and Brittany day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Pity. Sorry this took so long but I got stuck on which way I wanted to chapter to go. I'm not completely satisfied but it's better than what I had I week go. This is for a review made in the last chapter, I stated since the beginning that I was going to put in characters for different 'verses so I'm sorry it that wasn't what you were expecting but in my opinion if the Gleeks are the only survivors than that wouldn't be very realistic. So there will be other characters in the future chapters and there will be character deaths other than the ones that killed off from the virus. Other characters also means endless possibilities of different ships. I'm glad that you like my stories and I always try to take into account my readers opinions but in the end its my story so I'll do what I thinks best to stay true to what I envisioned from the beginning. So I'm sorry if this disappoints everyone but I hope you'll stay with me until the finish of this story. Oh one more thing any non-humans from the other 'verses are going to be human in this story. Alright kiddies on with the show.

_**You**_ know they say that when the shit hits the fan it does it a fucking big way they weren't exaggerating. At least not when they were referring to one Quinn Fabray but at this point in Quinn's life its completely freaking normal. At first the ride was smooth with a semi clear path ahead of them the two blondes where making good time. If everything stayed the way it was then they should be in New York Thursday, Friday at the latest. But of course fate loves to mock one Quinn Fabray. Three hours into the road trip, as Brittany taken to call it, the car's starter started to go out. Of course neither of the girls knew anything about fixing cars, so they just drove the car as far as they could until it sputter and died a noble death just outside the city limits. Poor Quinn Fabray nearly cried in frustration but she settled on banging the steering wheel for a few minutes. She was so, so close to finding out what happened with her daughter but like everything else that's happened in the past few days it just couldn't be that easy for her.

Yes she's feeling sorry for herself so fucking what, because all things considered Quinn should be allowed a few moments of self-pity. She not lost her sister and her children _but_ she had to bury her Mom and every one of her former Glee clubbers parents. She didn't know if her fucking daughter was alive or dead. She didn't know if she was even in the city anymore. She didn't know a damn thing about her or Santana, Rachel or anyone else. It could be just her and Brittany for all she knows so please excuse her mini melt down for a moment. If you don't like it you can turn around and count to ten and then kiss her ass. Okay maybe that was a little crude but like I said this has been a bad month or so for the former cheerleader, she's not at her best at the moment. And gah she's having a conversation in her head like it's a commentary, she must be going a little bit crazy.

After all she has to keep up a front to protect Brittany since she's fairly certain that the blonde wouldn't be able to protect her because god bless the girl, she's just to… _Brittany_ to allow that level of trust. God she wishes Santana or Puck hell she'll even take Rachel at this point because her fellow blonde is like having a child already.

Brittany was leaning against the window dozing when the car came to a sputtering halt but it was the sound of continuous banging that had jolted her awake suddenly. She sat up staring at Quinn with wide terrified eyes, "What happened? Are we there yet?"

Quinn losers her head sighing deeply it was wrong to have those thoughts about Brittany. She did take care of her when she had to, uh take care of Jewfro. Brittany's stronger than she's giving her credit for, so bad Quinn.

Quinn leaned with her head on the steering wheel blinking back tears. Her voice sounded as rough as her appearance, "I don't know I think the engine died and no we're not there yet."

Brittany stretched out her stiff limbs, "How far are we from the city?"

"Just outside the city limits," she looks up a wry smile on her face. "Feel like walking the rest of the way sunshine?"

Brittany looks around not seeing another car in sight, "I suppose so Q let's do this." She looks at Quinn with a semi shy expression as she takes her hand tentatively looking for any damage, "Are you, are you okay?"

She shrugs taking her hand back gently, "As okay as I can be, B." Quinn opens the door and steps out, "But you know what they say, everyday another adventure B." Her smile was as fake as her old HBIC smirk back in high school, "At least the car didn't die before we were close enough to just walk it the rest of the way." Brittany doesn't by it but lets it go for now, she nods standing next to her fellow blonde, "Come on let's move the car off the road for now."

They push the car out of the way and making sure to put everything that they couldn't carry in the trunk, hopefully unseen they can come back for it later when they find a new ride. They walked and walked without talking until finally, what felt like hours later, they were actually inside the city. Quinn felt the nerves bubbling inside her stomach, she doesn't know what they'll find but she hopes that she doesn't find her baby like she did everyone else. So she wasn't celebrating just yet, maybe a little.

Half way to the address Brittany said Rachel lived in near mid-Manhattan, Quinn felt like they were being watched. She tucks her hands in her pocket and gripped the gun she had hidden there hard enough to hurt. Feeling hyper aware, she starts to speed up pulling a clueless Brittany along. The taller blonde on the other hand followed completely unaware of her surroundings because of the headphones blaring in her ears. She was completely content to be dancing as she walked singing along with her music and Quinn want her any another way. A sad Brittany is like someone kicking a puppy then running it over with a semi. Although Quinn would have preferred her to be quiet but this is the most, normal she's been since the left Lima 3 days ago. But it was getting dark soon and Quinn really wanted to get them somewhere, anywhere safe before it got too dark to see.

After another 20 minutes of walking they have to stop for Brittany find something to snack on. Quinn points her to a small park near an apartment building. They sat down with talking for a few minutes lost in their own thoughts until Brittany looks at her thoughtfully, "Do you think we're the only ones left Q? I mean do you think that I'm being silly hoping that Santana will come find us?"

Quinn sighs, "I don't know Britts, I mean I'm praying that we'll find Beth, Rachel, Santana and Shelby alive. Hell I'm hoping that we'll find Finn," she laughs a little. "There's nothing wrong with hoping B, it's what keeps us going."

An expression that Quinn never thought she would see on Brittany's face, even after she had to bury her family, just a tired resigned smile that broke Quinn's heart a little more, "About how much longer do you think until we get there?"

Quinn scratches her nose, "Maybe another hour or two but hopefully sooner because it's going to dark in about an hour or so."

Brittany nods but before she could reply a twig snapping causes the blondes to turn around in time to see a couple appears from behind the trees. Quinn jumps up standing in front of Brittany always protecting the taller girl. It's been that way since high school, "What the hell? Who the fuck are you? Stop! Stay where you are."

The couple halts by the swings automatically watching the girls carefully. The long haired man holds up his hands to show he was unarmed smiling in what Quinn's opinion was on the creepy side, "Whoa, whoa down girl." Quinn shutters at the smarmy tone, "Hey sorry about that beautiful, I didn't mean to scare you, but damn you're a sight for sore eyes."

The woman with fiery red hair stares at her with cold grey eyes, "Yeah Blondies we haven't seen anyone in a week or so I was beginning to think the we were the only ones." A faint English accent does nothing to calm the blondes' fears.

Quinn smile was clearly fake, "Lucky us."

Brittany was nervous she didn't like the way they were looking at them. Its kinda like the way the worst of the jocks used to look at them, like they were vampires or something and they were hungry. She stands next to Quinn, "Yeah lucky us."

They start to move closer but Quinn's pulls Brittany behind her yelling in a shrill voice, "Wait, don't come any closer. Just stay where you are please, far away."

They back off trying to show that they were harmless but the blondes weren't buying it at all. The woman rolls her eyes, "Geez calm down Barbie we mean no harm. This James and I am Victoria like I said we haven't seen a soul in forever so excuse us for being happy to see a live body."

Quinn swallows backing away slowly wanting more distance between them, "Well we haven't had a very good track record with other survivors so excuse me for being a tad suspicious." She gestures for Brittany to get their belongings, "So if you'll excuse us we have places to be and all that."

James smiles another creepy smile that gives both girls chills, "Well I guess I can understand that it's cool." Every step the girls took the couple took two getting too close for Quinn's comfort, "What are you doing here if you don't mind me asking? And where are you going?"

Brittany shuffles her feet wanting to get as far away from these two as possible. Santana taught her to trust her instincts and not to see everyone as good these two are giving her a weird vibe, "We're just looking for a couple of our friends the last we heard they were fine."

"That's cool we're on our way to Washington state, that's where my families at," says James. "And maybe find a way to England to check on Victoria's family."

Victoria smiles that cold dead smile, "Yeah do you think you we can tag along for a while?"

Quinn shakes her head, "That's the opposite way from where we're going."

Victoria eyes flash in anger but it left as quickly as it appeared and she flashed a fake smile, "That doesn't mean we can't take a detour and look out for each other, does it?"

"To tell you the truth I would prefer if you didn't," Quinn's smile as fake as Victoria's. "No offense but I don't know you and you'd slow us down and you know wrong way and everything."

James glares at the shorter of the two before schooling his features. He shrugs nonchalantly, "That's fine we get the message but you know," his smile disarming, "having a man with you might be safer than two pretty girls walking around themselves."

Quinn's smile charming and hard at the same time shrugs, "We'll take our chances. We're big girls and we can take care of ourselves."

Brittany puts a calming hand on Quinn's arm. She knows that tone. She went to school with that tone. That tone and smile means that she's five seconds away from unleashing her inner HBIC but call Brittany crazy, she doesn't think that this couple would just take it like their peers did. "Besides James we're meeting a few friends like we said so we won't be alone."

Victoria sighs pulling James away, "Just forgot it James, they don't want our help. So let's just go."

James gives the girls a mock bow, "As you wish ladies, good luck in all your endeavors. Make sure to stay safe since you never what danger will be around the corner."

Quinn frowns as she watches the couple until they disappear. That sounded vaguely like a threat, but maybe it was just her imagination. She still didn't trust the couple, hopefully this will be the last time the ever run into them.

Brittany shutters laying her head on Quinn's shoulder, "I don't like them Q they weirded me out."

Quinn pats her head awkwardly, "Me two B hopefully we won't see them again." She turns around giving the girl a firm hug, kissing her cheek, "Come one let's get out of her before they decide to come back."

They gather their things and leave the area quickly but looked around to make sure they weren't followed.

* * *

 _ **They**_ ran out of the park wanting to create as much distance as they could between the them and the couple as possible. They ran fast and hard like Sue Sylvester was on their heels screaming at them with her mega phone. Out of breath and thankful that they kept up with their ex coach's ridiculous work out regime, they arrived at Rachel's building with in twenty minutes. A lot earlier then they would've if the creepy duo hadn't snuck up on them. Quinn tried the buttons but she didn't hold her breath for a response.

Brittany panting looks around, "So Q, how do we get in? I don't have a key anymore." The front door was protected by a metal gate. They could climb over it but then they would have to find a way through the door. They couldn't exactly break it down, now could they?

"Give me a second." Quinn bites her lip looking around, a sudden smile breaks out, "I have an idea, just look around and make sure that we're not being watched."

Brittany salutes her smartly, "Aye, aye captain." She walks around an abandon car and looks out into the distance.

Quinn shakes her head laughing, "Don't ever change B I mean it."

Brittany looks back winking impishly, "Cause I'm that awesome Q, you know it's true."

Quinn looks at a ground floor window thoughtfully, they could climb it if they had too. They could make it, it wasn't that high. She looks around for something heavy to break the window, spotting a brick she smirks triumphantly.

"Alright B back away a little I don't want glass to hit you," Quinn says softly.

Brittany look at the brick then to Quinn and rolls her eyes, "Alright Quinn have fun being a delinquent."

Quinn smiles mischievously as she winds up and throws the brick as hard as she could but it bounces off the window and rolls harmlessly to her feet. Quinn clears her throat slightly embarrassed, "Okay that didn't work out like I thought it would."

Brittany swallows down a laugh knowing that Quinn wouldn't appreciate it, "Do you want me to try, Q?"

Quinn tightens her jaw and says through clinch teeth, "No I got this just stand back."

Brittany hands up her hands taking a few more steps back. Quinn gives her a half heated glare before snatching up the brick again. "Wait!"

Quinn looks at the other girl startled, "Huh, B what's wrong?"

Brittany tilts her head thinking out loud, "Maybe we should just break the window because someone else could come in."

Quinn sighs knowing that she was right, "Wait here I'm going to go around back and see if there's an entrance that I can get into."

Brittany nods watching Quinn run around the back of the building until she disappears around the corner. The childlike blonde looks around the empty street, in a city so populated you'd think that the girls would've ran into more people aside from that creepy couple. That thought sadness her because she doesn't want to be the only ones left.

"B come on I found another way," Quinn says peeking you out from the corner.

The dancer smiles while gathering their things and she jogs around to meet the shorter girl. She stops in front an emergency exit. She looks closer and wrinkles her nose, "Are you sure about this?"

Quinn nods tossing the brick lightly from hand to hand, "Yeah the door is hidden enough where most people, even if anyone comes this way, they won't come see this. At least they shouldn't I mean I had to move the dumpster to get to it." she pauses for a breath. "So how about this I break the window, you go in and open the front door while I cover the door again."

Brittany shrugs, "That should work." She gives Quinn a small amused smile, "Hopefully I won't get lost on the way."

Quinn snickers, "It'll be like high school all over again, huh B?" She clears her throat loudly after Brittany levels her with an impressive glare, "Right anyway it should be a straight shoot since it is a fire exit. Okay stand back, my aim is questionable at the best of times."

Brittany laughs practically hugging the wall, "Have fun Quinn pretend to its Coach's face if that'll help with your aim."

Quinn flips her off laughing with her, "Bitch."

Both blondes could pretend that this is almost like high school, teasing each other during one of their sleep overs. She takes a couple steps back and breaths in deeply concentrating hard before letting it fly again, this time she had enough force behind the throw and the small window shattered.

Brittany claps her hands and whistles while Quinn grins happily when some of her frustration dissipated. She should do a little more vandalism to calm her nerves, "Wow I feel a lot better now."

She opens the door and Brittany grabs both of their bags and goes inside, "It'll be easier for you to climb over the gate." Quinn nods agreeing with her, "Okay Q I'll meet you on the other side."

"Alright don't open the door until you hear me knock like this," she taps out a loud knock followed by two more in rapid succession. "Got it?"

The other blonde nods and starts to walk further inside the building, when Quinn's arm shoots out an grabs her wrist, "You have that knife I gave you right?" Brittany hesitates but nods, "Good have it out and don't trust anyone unless its Rachel, Kurt or Blaine. They're her roommates still so it's possible that they're still here."

Brittany smiles at the thought of other people, "I should've stayed their roommate it would've made things sooo much easier but okay I get it Quinn. Trust no one."

"It's the best strategy for right now," Quinn tells her softly. She smiles letting go of the other blonde's wrist, "Alright off you go, be careful."

Quinn closes the door behind Brittany and conceals it with the dumpster again. She looks around spotting some crates and starts to cover the exit more. She looks around satisfied that she and Brittany are safe for right now. She glances at the sky the sun was nearly setting by the time they get inside and look around it'll be too late to go to Shelby's. Quinn swallows blinking back tears, so close again but fuck so far.

She shakes her head and inhales sharply, now is not the time to cry. She's cried to much since this whole thing started, too damn much so she refuses to cry until she knows what happens to her daughter. She's spent years trying to forget that Beth even existed because the pain was too much. She screwed up her senior year when Shelby practically handed a relationship with Beth on a plate but she went crazy and screwed that up. For the last two years Beth and Rachel have been in her backyard but again she was too stubborn and pig headed to just give in and try. The last few months she called Shelby trying to arrange a meeting and Shelby was surprisingly willing to give the former cheerleader another shoot after the shit she pulled. Maybe it was because Rachel had given her another chance or maybe that's where Rachel's forgiving nature came from.

But like I said now's not the time to sit and reflect because now she has another blonde to look after. _Gah there's that mental commentary again, I must be going crazy._ She pushes off against the wall and jogs to the front of the building. Chewing on her lip Quinn looks around for a safe way to climb over the metal gate. Sighing Quinn sends a silent thank you to where ever Sue Sylvester is and started to climb. Once her feet landed safely on the ground on the other side Quinn sighs in relief.

She knocks on the door like she showed Brittany, looking around to make sure she wasn't being watched. Quinn frowns when the other blonde didn't open the door right away she hopes that there's nothing wrong. She bangs on the door this time louder, swallowing down nerves. She's going to knock once more then she's running to the back and riding in like she's the fucking Calvary. She breathes a sigh of relief when the door opens cautiously and Brittany's head pokes out.

"Thank fucking god I was beginning to panic," Quinn growls pushing past the other blonde closing the door behind her. She looked at her suspiciously when Brittany rocked on her toes with her arms behind her back, "What took you so long? Did you see someone?"

Brittany looks down sheepishly, "Not exactly." Quinn gestures for her to continue, "Um I found a kitten." She moves her arm from behind her back showing a cute gray and white kitten. "Can I keep her? Please? Please? I promise that I'll take good care of her."

Quinn rubs her temples, "Britt…"

"I know that it's not the best time to get a pet but ever since Lord Tubbington died and Charity ran away," Brittany looks down sadly. "I need something to feel normal again."

Quinn shakes her head feeling her heart crack a little, "Fine B but your taking care of her and we have to find her food."

Brittany bounces excitedly, "Thanks you Q!'

Quinn smiles gesturing for Brittany to follow her up the ten flights of stairs until they stood in front of Rachel's door but before Quinn could try and break down the door Brittany stops her by reaching on top of the door frame and pulls down a key. "Here this should help," Brittany's smile was full of mischief. "Rachel kept a spare just in case I needed a place to stay when I first got here and I guess she forgot to remove it."

Quinn flushes, "Thanks Britt I guess I got a little carried away."

She shrugs unlocking the door, "It's okay I know you're tense after everything." She opens the door, setting down the kitten and calls out softly, "Rachel its Brittany and Quinn, are you in here?" She pauses walking to further inside the door. "Rachel? Kurt? Blaine? Anyone home?"

They walked around the spacious apartment no signs of life but on the plus side Rachel wasn't in lying dead like so many others Quinn discovered. She sits heavily on the couch wanting to cry again for the millionth time. Brittany sits next to her rocking her back and forth gently, "It's okay Quinn I promise everything's going to be fine."

Quinn sniffles, "You can't promise that B but I appreciate the fact that you're trying. Okay let's see if we can find something to eat and find Shelby's apartment while there's still some daylight left."

Brittany goes into the kitchen looking through Rachel's cabinets for anything edible and doesn't resemble rabbit food. With the boys living here there's some hope but at the moment Quinn would kill for some bacon or kiss the one holding that yummy pile of flesh. While Brittany looked for food Quinn searched the apartment trying to find Shelby's current address and maybe a spare set of keys. Quinn frowns she's such an asshole, she doesn't even know where her daughter lives. Fuck she barely knew were her own sister lived.

"Ohh look Q ravioli do you think that'll be okay to eat cold," Brittany squeals. The last real food they ate was before they left Lima.

Quinn shows her an envelope with Shelby's address and for once luck was on their side, a set of keys. Hopefully they belong to Shelby's apartment, "It looks like Rachel was picking up her mail for a while. Do you know where that it? And yes I guess you can eat it cold since it looks like the electricity is off now."

Brittany smiles happily opening the can, giving her the extra fork, "It's looks like she lived close by maybe 8 blocks away."

A nervous tension filled Quinn's belly, "Do we have enough time to go and come back before it gets dark?"

"You don't want to stay there?" Brittany asked with her mouth full.

Quinn shakes her head, "I won't be able to no matter what we find. It'll just be too much for me to handle."

Brittany swallows, "It won't take that long maybe twenty minutes on foot if you want to go now."

Quinn nods, "Do you see any duct tape?" Brittany gives her a 'what the fuck look', "So we can prop the door open without actually leaving it open."

Brittany shrugs, "Maybe Blaine has a tool box."

Quinn smirks, "More likely he does then Rachel or Kurt neither of them are very handy. You finish eating and I'll go search her room."

She walked quickly out of the room and into the boys' room. She ran her hand over the pictures that scattered across the dresser. She smiled at the picture of the Glee club after their Nationals win. She has a copy on her mirror to back in her dorm. Thinking back to when everything was so simple and less frightening. She shakes her head and digs around the closet, actually finding the tape with some of their, uh toys. Something's Quinn didn't want to know about and this happens to be one of them but sometimes you can't unsee things and that really sucks. She rushes out of the room trying desperately to get that picture out of her head.

"Ready B I don't want to get caught out there after dark," Quinn breezes into the living room.

Brittany nods setting down her kitten, "Yup lets go maybe there's a store we can get into before we come back."

Quinn nods, "We're going to have to start gathering as much supplies as we can before whoevers left goes crazy and just starts taking it." She takes a deep breath, "Whatever we do find it doesn't stop us from going out tomorrow so we can find a new car and get the rest of our stuff from the my car and gather whatever else we can find."

"And wait for San to find us," Brittany questions quietly. "Right?"

Quinn nods, "Right we wait for San."

* * *

 _ **Every**_ step they took to Shelby's apartment Quinn felt the butterflies in her stomach blossom to a full blown flock of birds. But once the blondes stood in front of the building Quinn thought her heart was going to leap out of her chest. Her hands shook was she looked around all the broken glass from the front door since there was no other way in like in Rachel's building. Someone must have tried to get in or out before they came here. Quinn cries out in pain as she cuts herself on a jagged piece of glass as she reached in to open the door. But that's what she gets for not paying attention.

"Crap!" she yells putting pressure on the wound.

Brittany tears off a piece of her shirt to stop the bleeding, "Q you have to be more careful."

"I'm fine thank you," Quinn bites back a small whimper.

"I don't think so," the taller of the two mutters. "Its deep enough to need stitches and maybe get an infection."

Quinn quirks her brow her eyes full of mirth, "Unless we run into a doctor I'm screwed but if it'll make you feel better I'll break into a pharmacy."

"A little breaking and entry is good for the soul," Brittany jokes leading her inside.

"I knew Santana would be a bad influence on us," Quinn mocks. She frowns at her arm, the bleeding doesn't seem to want to stop. They walk up more stairs until they reach Shelby's floor. Quinn stands in front of her door shuffling her feet with her hand on the knob, "Do you think their alive B? Like seriously. Don't say yes to make me feel better."

Brittany nods, "You're her Mom and Puck's her Dad so yeah." She smiles, "She has two stubborn parents and all that so she won't go without a fight."

Quinn smiles lopsidedly, "Thanks B, I think."

" _De nada_ ," Brittany says laughing silently.

"Okay now or never B," she takes a deep breath and opens the door. "Shelby? Beth are you here? Is anyone here?"

Brittany decides to stay by the door like because she knows that Quinn needed to do this by herself. When the time comes, if it comes she'll be there to support her friend. Quinn walks around the stylish apartment until she's in front of a pink room with toys everywhere.

"This is Beth's room," Quinn whimpers finally letting the tears that wanted to come out all day flow freely. She touches everything smelling her baby's shampoo, letting the sweet scent wash over her calming her. She sees a picture of Shelby and Beth, she looks older form the last time she saw her but that was before she went crazy.

Her teary green look up to catch Brittany's watery blues, "They're not here B, where are they?"

Brittany swallows shaking her head, "I don't know Q but I guess that's a good thing right? They could be looking for us like we're looking for them."

Quinn shrugs helplessly then only thing that kept her going was finding Beth and now she doesn't know where to look anymore. Sitting down heavily on the bed she starts sobbing again as she has so many times since this whole thing started wondering if she'll ever stop. She wants her Mom, she wants Santana, she just wants someone to hold her and tell it's going to be alright. _God I'm a whiney little bitch_ , she thinks in disgust.

Brittany grabs her arms and picks her up, "Come on Quinn let's get out of here and get some sleep." She pulls the girl into a tight embrace, "No matter what I promise you that we'll find Beth, I swear."

Quinn burrows her head in the crock of Brittany's shoulder, "Okay."

The last time Brittany heard Quinn sound this lost was at Nationals junior year, when she just wanted someone to love her but she failed to realize is that she and Santana has always loved her. Maybe it wasn't the way she wanted at the time and it wasn't the same as Santana does now but it's her turn to look after Quinn just like she's always done with Brittany.

Before they leave Quinn spots a stuffed lamb similar to the one she buried her Mom with. A real smile spreads across her face as she strokes the fur softly. "I'm taking this with me."

Brittany frowns then thinking that the lamb looks familiar, "Yeah Santana gave that Rachel to give to Beth last year." A light goes off in her head, "That's the one you used to have, right?"

Quinn nods feeling a choked up, even when she was being a bitch Santana still found a way to take care of her. They walk quietly out of the apartment each girl lost in her own thoughts, forgetting to pay attention to their surroundings. The walk back to Rachel's was as uneventful as the walk to Shelby's but it took longer since the blondes were kind of depressed. It was dark but the moon was bright enough were they weren't in complete darkness.

Although they were hoping for the apartment to have the electricity still working, they weren't holding their breath. And sadly just like they thought it wasn't working but being an older building they were hoping they could find a generator. So before they settled in for the night but they needed to look around the basement and maybe find gas to run it since there was enough cars in front of the building all they had to do was find a place to put it. Not to mention Quinn really, really wanted to take a hot bath.

The blondes looked in the basement finally a little luck was on their side because they found an old generator and it actually worked. After a little hard (painful) manual labor the girls were able to get the ancient generator to work. The girls took turns taking a long hot bath and made a more filling meal before they went to bed. Brittany was asleep within two minutes but she wake up an hour later to hear muffled sobs coming from the room next to her.

Quinn stiffened when Brittany climbed in bed next to her and started to comfort her after a while the shorter of the two started to relax. It took about thirty minutes for the blondes to fall asleep and they both had a relatively dreamless sleep.

* * *

 _ **After**_ a decent night's sleep they decided to do a little ' _shopping_ ' around the neighborhood. Of course they turned off the generator as a precaution just in case their creepy new friends were still hanging around. In Brittany's opinion Quinn was having too much with all the breaking and entering. Maybe in another life Quinn would have been a female Puck. She decided to let it go after seeing the haunted in Quinn's face leave, if only just for a little bit. It took maybe a couple of hours to gather enough supplies to last at least a month. But once again Quinn was mourning over the fact that bacon was not in the cards.

Brittany laughed when Quinn ranted over the spoiled packages of delicious pig, "This is wrong B, just plain wrong. What the hell I'm I supposed to do now? I mean it's not like I can go to any store now and just buy a new package now. Nooooo now I'll to go find a pig if I want me some bacon. This completely sucks no bacon, no more gummy bears or any of that shit B. I'm so depressed."

Brittany shakes her head, "Quinn calm down I promise we'll find you some bacon just don't kill any one for it."

Quinn gives her a halfhearted glare, "I make no promise Britt-Britt." She pouts pitifully as she picked up one of the many, many dead packages, "I bet you were tasty, poor bacon I wish I could've given you a proper send off."

Brittany shakes her head dragging Quinn out of the store, "Let's go before you try to bury the damn things, Quinn. Besides we need to find a car and get the rest of our things."

Quinn gives the sections one last longing look before letting the taller of the two drags her away. She knows that she's being ridiculous but it's better than thinking about her little girl somewhere out there scared for all she knows. She yeah she's upset over bacon and whatever else she can think of so she doesn't dwell over the fact she might never see her daughter again. Or Santana. Or Rachel. Or any of her other friends, so no more bacon makes her want to cry.

Brittany is a lot smarter than anyone ever gave her credit for she knows what's going on in her friends head and she also knows that she needs a way to let out all of her negative feels. So she whines over the loss of bacon or she gets happy with destruction of property, it has to better than allowing her to curl into a ball to cry and maybe never stop. She's knows it's just a matter of time before Quinn completely loses it, she just hopes Santana is here to help catch her when she does. The last time Quinn cracked both girls were too lost in their own drama to see that their friend was breaking, this time there's nothing to distract her. This time Brittany will be better. Who knew that the world ending could have some good points.

Since neither of the girls knew how to hotwire a car they looked for one with the keys already in it but keys in the ignition but that also meant more than likely meant someone was going to be in the driver seat another thing neither girl was looking forward to. After close to an hour of looking the girls found an old pickup truck with the keys dangling on the door and thankfully the bed was empty. After loading the truck with their goods they drove silently to where they left Quinn's car. As they drove to Quinn's broken down car and moved their supplies that feeling of being watched came back again.

"Britt can you load the car," Quinn mutters. "I don't feel…something doesn't feel right."

The innocent blonde nods, "I had the same feeling Quinn."

The shorter of the two points to the top of the bridge, "I'm going to take a look from the top to see if I see anything. You finish as fast as you can and let's get the hell out of here before those freaks come back."

Brittany frowns as she hurried to full the truck bed with the things they brought from Lima. They will probably need to cut down their but at the moment it's enough.

Quinn ran up the bridge sun brightly in her eyes as she looks around the area. Squinting Quinn notices a reflection off in the distance, gasping she wonders if it's a gun. "Britt we gotta go! NOW!"

The taller blonde looks up startled, "Almost done Q!" Brittany feels an itch between her shoulder blades like something was going happen and it wasn't good. Brittany picked up some speed gathering the last of their belongings in her arms and threw it in the truck and crawled to the passenger side.

She gave a frightened look when she all but crashed into the seat next to her. Quinn's breaths came out in painful pants as she turned the ignition and floored it without closing her door. Quinn glanced out the in the rear view to make sure they weren't being followed.

Brittany turned completely around, "Its them Q!" Quinn looks at her questioningly, "That couple we met yesterday, the creepy ones."

Quinn swallows, "Well it's a good thing that we ran because I thought I saw a gun." She slows down to avoid the cars still in the street. "Hopefully..." she scoffs shaking her head, "I say that a lot now don't I?" It was Brittany's turn to look at her with questions written across her face, "Hopefully, that's all there's left hope because if there's no hope left we're all screwed."

Brittany sighs, "I know I feel the same, so hopefully? You never finished your thought Q."

Quinn smiles sheepishly, " _Hopefully_ that'll be the last time we see them I know I said that yesterday but they look like they were leaving the city."

The innocent blonde nods, "I get what you mean, I _hope_ ," she smirks at that word again, "we never see them again."

"Let's drop this stuff off at the apartment and go back to Shelby's to see if there's something that we missed." Quinn runs a hand threw her hair, "Maybe we'll get a clue to what happened and where they are."

"Sounds like a plan and maybe…" she bites her lip. Quinn gives her a small smile encouraging her to continue, "Maybe we should hide the truck away from the building. I mean it's a long shot with the other cars in the road but if for some reason they do come back and recognize it, they'll know where we are. Or at least have a good idea where to start looking."

Quinn nods thoughtfully, "Yeah I didn't think about that, maybe I can find a parking garage or something. We'll unload everything in the back of the building and I'll go park the truck somewhere far away but not too far." She clears her throat not knowing how Brittany will take this part, "And at some point maybe tomorrow we need to load up on ammo and more weapons." She swallows, "And learn how to shot because I don't and I don't know if you do."

Brittany turns to face her, her grin mischievous, "Honey you know that Santana's Dad was a cop right?" Quinn nods slowly wondering where this was going, "Then you have to realize that I've known how to handle a gun since I met her." She laughs at Quinn's shock expression, "Yeah Papa López was hell bent on us being able to protect ourselves so he taught us how to shoot."

Quinn frowns, "Then why wasn't I taught when we started to hang out?"

"I'm not sure but thank your father for that," Brittany scoffs, "I don't remember the whole conversation but Russell said something like you were to good or above common something."

Quinn grunts, "Common activity or peasant pastimes. That was he's favorite saying when Frannie and I were growing up." She deepens her voice, "Lucy, because he never called me Quinn, you shouldn't be friends with that spic or retard. You're a Fabray. You're meant to be great, not common like those two." She sighs, "That's why I was so harsh to Rachel because my father told me to be not because I hated her."

Brittany looks surprised but she really shouldn't be, from what she remembered of Russell Fabray he was an asshole, "Is that why you pulled away from us a little after Christmas freshmen year? Because of your father?"

Quinn shrugs pulling into the alley behind the building, "Yeah I didn't want to because you two were the first real friends that I made. I mean you heard about the whole Lucy Caboosy thing, so I never had any growing up." She turns off the engine, "But father made it a point the whole vacation to emphasize on the fact that I shouldn't be friends with you or Santana."

"Emphasize how?" Quinn shakes her head getting out of the car and Brittany jumps out to follow her, "Is that why you a scar on your shoulder because he was emphasizing his point?"

"Just drop it Britt, it was a long time ago," Quinn pushes the dumpster out of the way. "Besides that's no excuse for me checking out these past couple of years. That was all me and my issues, I can't blame that one on Russell." She grunts the dumpster feels heavier then yesterday, "I was an ass and not a very good friend."

"That doesn't matter Q," Brittany pulls her away from the dumpster and enveloping her in a tight hug. "You're here now and who knows what would've happened to me if you hadn't been there."

Quinn closes her eyes and stopped trying to struggle out of the embrace, "Better late than never, right?" She clears her throat, "Come on lets finish up so we can get out of the open like this. The less exposed we are the better I'll feel."

Brittany kisses her temple softly, "You and Santana suck at emotions. No wonder it took so long for you two to figure out you want sexy times together."

Quinn flushes and her next question came out more of a squeak, "What makes you say that?"

Brittany didn't seem to be paying her any mind and started to unload the truck. After a few minutes Quinn growls because her not so clueless friend wasn't going to answer her any time soon. They worked fast unloading the truck within in minutes before Brittany finally answered her question. "Because that's one of the reasons Santana and me broke up. She wanted you but didn't know how to tell you. It wasn't until graduation that she grew some lady balls and was ready to tell you."

Quinn leans against the wall, "That's why she was so pissed at me, because I didn't show up." She scoffed, "And one of the reasons I didn't show up was because I didn't want to see you two hanging all over each other." She rubs her temples, "My roommates Ashley and Spencer made me realize that my feeling were more than platonic when it came to Santana. I used to think that it Rachel that I was hung up on but I confused my feeling for her so I wouldn't be pining after a girl that was in love with someone else."

"You both are stupid," she says in a deadpanned voice. "You could've had each other for the last two years if you weren't busy hiding. I love San and I always will, but I always knew I wasn't her forever. Just like I always knew that you are. All that fighting was just foreplay until you could get into each other's panties." She slaps the ex-cheerio on the back of the head, "So when we see her again no more excuses, I want to see lady kisses."

Quinn rubbed the back of her head pouting, "Ouch you're mean now. I don't think I like it very much Britts."

The taller blonde grins and bouncy into the building, in a sing song voice she teases her counterpart, "But you love me though and you can't live without me."

Quinn chuckles not bothering to deny it, "I'll be right back and don't try to move everything by yourself. I'll ten minutes, fifteen tops okay?" Brittany nods but the twinkle in her eyes tells Quinn not to hold her breath. She shakes her head exasperated, damn hard headed people.

After she covers the entrance again Quinn hopes into the truck driving around the buildings looking for a parking garage close enough were they can make a fast get away if needed. She smiles when she sees a hotel a few blocks away from the apartment, perfect. Maybe they should make a mini storage here just in case someone breaks into the apartment while they're out or something. She'll talk it over with Brittany, and get some small emergency packs made tomorrow to hide away.

Quinn pulls into an empty parking spot and starts whistling as she walks the few blocks to Rachel's apartment deep in thought.

* * *

 _ **It**_ wasn't until later that evening that the girls made it back to the apartment after spending most of the day searching Shelby's apartment for clues to where they could be. In the end they were just as clueless from when they first started.

Armed with more fuel for the generator the girls enjoyed another hot shower and a hot meal. They sat around thinking of their next move it was getting harder and harder to stay relatively optimistic that they'll find their friends or Beth. Quinn felt like someone was stabbing a dull knife in her chest but she knew that they had to make plans just in case. Just in case they are going to stay alone. Just in case she never gets to see her little girl again.

Quinn was weary of leaving the lights on in case there was someone watching them so they covered the windows. It was dark and she didn't feel like sitting around in the dark it's a good thing that the rest of the buildings lights were off. Brittany found the switches and it saved them fuel because of that. Brittany was kind of a surprise for Quinn, how much she's taking everything in stride. Truth be told Quinn thought she was going to be the one holding her fellow blonde together not the other way around.

Quinn stands up to get her old guitar the one she learned to play while living with Puck. It was one of the things she left there when Mercedes asked her to move in with her sophomore year. She was kind of surprised her kept it after all this time. It was old and out of tune but he kept it that should mean something right? She was a little rusty but after a few minutes she got the hang of it again.

She smiled sweetly before she started singing, another thing she was rusty at. She can honestly say that she doesn't remember the last time she sang. Maybe it was at graduation or maybe it was a year ago but after the first note she realizes how much she missed it.

" _I hurt myself today To see if I still feel I focus on the pain"_

Brittany sits up straighter on the couch, she was dozing off listening to Quinn strum the guitar but the first note had her wide awake.

" _The only thing that's real The needle tears a hole The old familiar sting Try to kill it all away But I remember everything"_

The blondes have a pained expression on their faces each lost in their own thoughts and pain. They forgot that they weren't the only person in the room. They each had to deal with the loss of family and friends. They both had to deal with the fact that it just be only the two of them left from Lima.

" _What have I become My sweetest friend Everyone I know goes away"_

Quinn knew that it was her fault she was cut off from everyone, her mother. Beth and Shelby. Frannie. Santana. The rest of the Gleeks, she could've had more time if she didn't waste it on being emo.

" _In the end And you could have it all My empire of dirt I will let you down I will make you hurt_

" _I wear this crown of thorns Upon my liar's chair Full of broken thoughts I cannot repair"_

She could've repaired everything that was damaged, if she had allowed herself to try.

" _Beneath the stains of time The feelings disappear You are someone else I am still right here_

" _What have I become My sweetest friend Everyone I know goes away In the end"_

Brittany sighs, everyone does go away and sometimes they don't come back. But she has to believe that Santana will and they'll find Beth because she loses that then there's nothing left for her to hold on to.

" _And you could have it all My empire of dirt I will let you down I will make you hurt_

" _If I could start again A million miles away I would keep myself I would find a way"_

Brittany smiles sadly clapping for her softly, "That was great Quinn."

Quinn smiles just as sadly putting the guitar on the floor, "Thanks that was one of my Dad's favorite songs." She swallows hard and blinks back her tears, "I guess I'm feeling a little nostalgic I guess. I hated him for so long but he's my Dad you know. I wish I got the chance to forgive him."

Brittany tucks her legs up to her chest, resting her chin on her knees, "Maybe in another life Quinn."

Quinn laughs harshly, "Another life. Another story but it's always going to stay the same for me. I'll be a disappointment to him no matter how hard I try to be perfect."

Brittany shaking her head snapping, "Enough with the damn pity party Quinn it's getting pretty damn old. We have enough stuff to deal with without me having to worry about you slitting your wrists in the middle of the night. I'm not saying that you don't have a legit reason to be all emo but so do I, I mean I lost my family too."

Quinn's mouth drops open, she's never heard Brittany's voice turn to steel like that before. It was odd not even back in high school she got that no nonsense tone. HBIC in hiding. She looks down her face flushing to a deep red practically purple, "Your right I'm sorry I was being selfish and I forgot that you have to be in pain too. I'm not going to off myself Britt-Britt, I still have some fight left in me. Besides I think you would kill me if I even thought about trying it."

The other girl nods petting the kitten that was rubbing up against her, "Damn straight Q I would totally kick your ass." She sighs, "I just feel so lost right now and I don't know how to get back. Most of the people in my life just took care of me and I allowed it but now I'm lost and I don't know what I'm doing."

Quinn scoots next to her and throws an arm around her shoulder, "I won't tell you want to do but I'll take care of you if you take care of me too."

The kitten gave the girls a fierce glare because they disturbed her sleepy time. She stretch her little body making sure that Quinn got a feel of her claws before she rearranged herself on the her lap, promptly falling back to sleep. Quinn was looking down laughing, "Excuse me princess, did I interrupt your beauty sleep?" The kitten opens one eye glaring before yawning, "Okay I guess I did. Hey did you figure out a name for her yet?"

Brittany scratches the kitten's ears, "Well not really how about Princess?" Quinn tilts her head letting the name roll around her head for a minute before nodding. Brittany smiles, "Princess it is then."

They smile at each other coming to a silent understanding. They need each other more now than in high school. More than Lima. They need each other to keep the other grounded and sane.

The girls jump to their feet when they hear the knob jiggle. They turn to stare at the door as they watch the knob turn slowly. Quinn scrambles over the couch looking around frantically for the gun. Brittany points to the kitchen remembering that she sat it down there after they got back. After what happened with Jewfro and the creepy couple she wanted to keep it within reach.

She pulls Brittany behind her moving to the center of the room. Hands shaking slightly as Quinn points the gun at the door. They stood frozen no sound other than the wild beating of their hearts. They held their breath waiting to see who was coming in as the door slowly opened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had this chapter done a long last week but my shoulder was hurt because of a minor car accident. So I'm sorry for taking so long to update this story but I hoped you liked it.  
> Hurt by Johnny Cash


	4. Santana day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No I don't own Glee or Buffy or any of the other tv shows or movies that are in this story. Hello long time no see or write rather but it's been a busy, busy month with the holidays and all. Before we get this party started I'd like to address some reviews/p.m.'s that I've received. I don't want to come off bitchy or sound like I don't appreciate my readers because I do. I giggle like a little girl every time I get a ding on my phone. The thing I'd like the inpatient people (not everyone) to realize is that I'm a single mother with a full time job so I don't have a writing schedule. I'd never be able to stick to it because I have an important person that demands my attention at all times. With that being said these few reviewers or whoever else p.m.'s me doesn't seem to understand that we writers have a life outside of writing. As much as I enjoy writing it's not the primary thing in my life so I apologize for the long gaps in between updates, it can't be helped. A little patience instead of continually nagging me to update would be nice. I don't mean the 'pms' or 'can't wait for the next update' that I get at the end of some reviews. I mean the 'why have you abandon this story' or 'it's been a month where's my update'. I don't know where your update is because I haven't finished it yet. Like I said I don't mean to come off bitchy or unappreciative, I'm just asking for patience. And I promise to update as often as I can, which is more often than not once a month…ish. So with that thank you for reading and I hope that I didn't offend anyone.
> 
> Okay warnings character death and violence in this chapter. Also a peak into what happened in Sunnydale. Alright kiddos on with the show.

_**Santana**_ woke up the next morning and was determined to get back on the road soon. She had to get to her girls because they were out there somewhere heading to New York. If she knows Quinn as well as she thinks she does than the blondes will be heading to Shelby's place first than maybe Rachel and Kurt's apartment next. Either way the safest bet would be to head to Shelby's first. Sighing Santana rolls off the couch looking around her childhood home, it felt empty. Empty without her parents in their room or in the kitchen cooking breakfast together. Empty without the laughter that once filled the house like a warm blanket on a cold day. She blinks back tears not wanting to let anymore fall. She cried for her family last night and that's going to be the last time she cries about it.

Santana walks around the living her fingers trailing on the pictures that filled the house. So many of her and her parents and her other relatives that were out there somewhere. As much as she loves her family and wants to find them Quinn and Brittany are more important right now. Besides the only person she would've dropped everything for was her _Abuela_ but the shit that happened senior year she didn't see her for almost two years. Until she got a phone call out of the blue telling her that her _Abuela_ was in the hospital. Of course she dropped everything and ran to her side, but even then her _Abuela_ didn't want her there. It broke her heart but she stayed and refused to leave until she talked to her.

It was a fight but Santana didn't back down, she's a stubborn bitch like her _Abuela_ is…was. She died a week later but at least they got the closure they needed. Her _Abuela_ still loved her even if she was a lesbian but at least she saw that Santana was still the same little girl that would sneak in her kitchen and eat all the cookies they baked. The same little girl at cried for her _Abuela_ when her _Papi_ or _Mami_ was being mean. It hurt to watch her being lowered to the ground but she doesn't think that she could've handled burying her parents like Quinn and Brittany did, many times over. Santana thinks that maybe she would've gone crazy and she doesn't understand how her blondes did it.

Before she leaves she has to visit her _Abuela's_ grave there's no telling if she'll ever be back this way ever again. She sighs, "Let's see if the electricity is still working so I can figure out breakfast."

She should wake up the girls soon but she knows they should rest especially Faith because the girl didn't look good last night. Maybe that car accident hurt her worse than expected too bad there's no more serve or she'd Google to see how long it takes for internal injuries to make itself known.

"Okay first things first breakfast and then a hot shower," Santana mutters. "Then we need more supplies for the road gas cuz I'm nearly running on empty and food. Enough food for three people and medicine because for some odd reason I think those girls are accident prone." She giggles, "Just look at Buffy walking around with 'fuck me' shoes on instead of tennis shoes." She clears her throat and looks around to see if anyone was around to see her talking to herself, "Okay I must be going crazy is I'm having a conversation with myself."

She smirks looking at a picture with Quinn in, "I bet if you were here you would give me that sexy eyebrow lift and say something sarcastic like," she scrunches up her nose impersonating Quinn's sexy voice, "Gee S crazy much? I always knew you were I mean after all you thought you could be as a head cheerio. When we all know the only reason it was yours was because I didn't want." Her voice trails off, "Maybe, maybe not Q, we've had some pretty wicked drag out smack downs, but the thing is I think that every one of our fights was just foreplay."

She closes her eyes sighing she will get her chance with Quinn. She will help her find Beth if she still hasn't by then and she will help the girls find their friends. And then she will break down like she wants too but not before then because there's just too many things to do. Giving the pictures one last look, Santana walks to the kitchen and turn the on the hot water holding her breath. She cheers happily when the water turns hot, dancing her way to the fridge to see what was left. She a smile spreads across her face when she sees that her parents had it fully stocked. Last night neither one of the girls felt like doing much exploring plus she didn't even know when they last ate. And the way things are going this is going to be their last chance to get a hot meal for a while at least.

Santana takes out the eggs smelling them, "Looks like the girls are getting a López style breakfast, I hope that they can handle it. Santana dances to the cabinet that had the pans, "Alright first things first we need music but since I don't the radio dj's are working today I'm just gonna have to burst out in song a la midget."

She smirks remembering the song she song with her fellow Gleeks the first thanksgiving they were gone. It's too bad Quinn didn't make it would've made everything perfect:

' _I'm sitting in the railway station. Got a ticket to my destination. Ohhhhh'_

She dances over to the counter with a bowl in hand and sang into a spatula.

' _On a tour of one-night stands My suitcase and guitar in hand. And every stop is neatly planned For a poet and a one-man band._

She giggles remembering Puck's goofy sexy smirk, breaking a few eggs.

' _This wave is stringing us along Alonggggg Just know that you're not alone 'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_

' _Every day's an endless stream Of cigarettes and magazines. Oohhh'_

Dancing over to the stove Santana turning in on and pours the eggs in a hot pan.

' _And each town looks the same to me The movies and the factories And every stranger's face I See reminds me that I long to be,_

' _The trouble might drag you down If you get lost, you can always be found Just know you're not alone'_

Her voice catches because even though she has those two girls upstairs, she's never felt so alone before. Brittany, Quinn, her parents even Rachel were always a phone call away but now she doesn't even know where to start. At least she knows that Britt and Quinn are alive, she doesn't have that with the rest of her friends.

' _No you're not alone 'Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

' _Awwwwwwwww awwwwwww Where my thought's escape me Awwwwwwwwww awwwwww Where my music's playing Awwwwwwww awwwwwwwww Where my love life's waiting silently for me_

'Settle down, it'll all be clear The trouble it might drag you down If you get lost you can always be found Just know you're not alone No you're not alone Cause I'm going to make this place your home'

She's going to find them and then she's going to find a place to call their home. Maybe it'll be back here in Lima or maybe it'll be in New York but they will all be together again.

' _Awwwwwww awwwwwwwwwww Where my music's playing Awwwwwwwww awwwwwwww I'm gonna make, make this place your home Awwwwwwww awwwwwwwww Know you're not alone_

' _Awwwwwww awwwwwwwwwww Where my music's playing Awwwwwwwww awwwwwwww I'm gonna make, make this place our home Awwwwwwww awwwwwwwwww Know you're not alone_

' _Awwwwwwwww awwwwwwwwww'_

Her voice fades away and she turns off the stove, "I guess it's time to wake the girls up."

But she goes to the table and sinks down on a chair, this shit isn't fair! Nothing about this fair! She should be making breakfast for her parents or Quinn after a long night of hot steamy sex. Not that she spent the whole day thinking of the blonde in her bed, just maybe at night when her bed was lonely. But that's not the point here, she pauses ' _What was the point again?_ ' She shrugs ever time her mind goes to the direction of a naked Quinn everything else fades away.

Oh yeah she was feeling whiney and self-pity and damn it she earned it, fuck okay the moments gone. No wait here it comes again, this shit fucking sucks! Her parents are dead. Her friends' parents are dead. She in her home town probably the only one left save for the two girls upstairs. And if she does see anyone here she doesn't know if she can trust them.

"Fuck, fuck," Santana chants pounding on the table not registering that her knuckles were starting to bleed a little. She didn't stop until she heard a crack. She blinks the angry haze from her eyes and looks down, "Crap!"

She gets up and walks to the sink, "This isn't good." She mutters, "All we need is for Buffy to be injured, oh wait she already fucked up her feet walking in her heels."

Maybe this isn't going to work. Maybe she should tell the girls that they're better off trying for Boston on their own and she should go to New York on her own. She's not responsible enough or ready to take the responsibility that caring for those girls would mean. Fuck she can barely take care of herself case in point her fucking hand was bleeding because of her damn temper tantrum. ' _Hell this little diva stomp might make the midget proud'_ , she thinks with a small laugh.

She turns off the sink and inspects her hand, "Not as bad as I thought." She flexes her hand winching at the burn but at least it's not broken.

The first stop will definitely have to be the hospital for those wicked pain killers. Maybe she can get Faith to an x-ray machine if she can figure out how it works then she'd be set. Shaking her head she goes the upstairs bathroom and looks inside the medicine cabinet, in the meantime some ibuprofen will do. And Band-Aids, Band-Aids are a must she can't be bleeding everywhere now can she. It's a good thing there are no zombies because she'd be screwed then. One whiff of her blood and they'd be tearing the doors down.

She giggles uncontrollably, "Oh god which is worse a zombie apocalypse or an apocalypse that just killed most of the world for no reason. I mean everyone I know are more than likely dead but at least they aren't trying to eat me." Her giggles turn to hysterical laughter, "I mean, oh god can you imagine Finnept as a zombie? Oh fuck that probably the most action that he's ever got. Wanky," she hiccups until her laughter turned to loud sobs.

She tried to muffle them so the girls wouldn't hear her breakdown. Biting down on her hand she screams until she can't scream anymore and then the tears come. She curls into a ball crying into her knees. When the tears finally slowed down she started hiccupping and shuttering until that faded away to whimpers.

"Oh god I'm a fucking mess," Santana's voice hoarse. "This is fucking pathetic I'm worse than Berry when she didn't get her solos."

She uncurls herself and stands up slowly, her body screaming at her as her knees pop. She wonders how long she's been crying like a bitch baby. She walks unsteadily to her old room and leans her head against the wall she takes a deep breath before knocking on the door. She's a little surprised that neither of the girls heard her mental breakdown unless they were giving her some privacy, which was nice of them. Santana López doesn't breakdown but when she does she likes to do it privately.

* * *

_**Faith**_ was lying in bed with Buffy on top of her feeling completely smothered. Not that she minds though, since she's had a massive crush on the short blonde since forever. Okay maybe not forever but for over a year that she's been in Sunnydale. She shakes her head, Sunnydale what a fucking stupid name. She hated it there the first week she was there, really seriously hated it. So much she was thinking of murdering all the teachers there because they were fucking evil like they lived on top of hell evil.

* * *

_A year and a half ago Sunnydale, California (545 days before Lima)_

_**Fifteen** _ _year old Faith Lehane stood out the doors of Sunnydale High School it's a freaking ridiculous name. Freaking California is so stupid she doesn't even want to be here. She would rather be back in Boston with her grandma since her ma ditched her there seven years ago they were doing fine. Okay so grandma is a little loopy but what can you expect from an old lady. But she was getting good grades, something that no one expected from trash like her but her grades were good enough that she skipped a grade. This shit isn't fair! Her stupid foster father had to take this stupid job in stupid Sunnydale. I mean come on there has to be troubled kids besides herself in Boston that could use his stuffy English help._

_Faith looks down scowling at her scuffed sneakers that were worn through the soles. Her stupid foster Dad promised her new shoes but she didn't want any this was the last pair her grandma bought for her so she wanted to hold on to them as long as she could. She shuffles her feet until some jocks pushed her out of the way laughing._

_She glares at the jocks, if looks could kill then they would be a pile of ash by now. This whole school blows nothing but stuck up valley girls and their stuck up Ken doll boyfriends. She picks at the hole in her ratty jeans, maybe she should've let Wesley buy her new clothes and maybe these assholes would find something else about her to make fun of. Like those oh so imaginative slurs about her accent, like she says wicked every five seconds. She has a freaking 4.0 grade point average she thinks that she can say something more than 'wicked hot'. It's not like English says 'jolly good' and 'pip pip cheerio' fucking morons. The damn heat must be frying these Californians brains or something._

_Faith takes a deep breath and flings the door open, she smirks when the sheep stop and stare._ 'Yeah that's right bitches I know that I'm wicked hot' _, Faith snickers. Faith tosses her hair and saunters to her locker, she may night like this place but its damn fun to tease the hell out of one. Standing at her locker, Faith pretends to get the books that she needed for class. It's not like she's going to be awake long enough once she gets there and it's not her fault that she studied this shit in Boston already. Who knew that the rich and privilege was way behind the common folks._

_She hears an annoying cackle to her right, "Oh look Harm it's the trailer trash! I didn't even know that Sunnydale had trailer homes."_

" _Yeah trailer trash," echoes Harmony. "So why don't you take your, your trashy self-back to the corner you work and stop polluting our air."_

_Faith growls shoving her books back in the locker and slamming the door shut, "No I think that corner belonged to you Bimbet but you're too damn stupid to charge more than $2 for your time."_

_Faith turns around jilting her chin up defiantly, "And as for you Fake Chest I wouldn't told so much about a trailer because after your ass gets pregnant from the first jock to bang…or did that happen already? Because with you slut bomb cheerleaders you can never tell." Faith smiles sardonically, "Anyway after you pop baby number five they're going to have move your double wide ass from your double wide with a fork lift."_

" _Oh look Will, Cordy is trying to match wits with someone that has more brain function than she does," someone snickers in the crowd._

_Faith raises her brow in surprised this was the first non-derogatory thing someone's said to her since she's been here. So she turns her head and sees an angel, blonde hair with a freaking halo above her head. If she listens close enough, Faith's willing to bet that she'd hear hymns being song in her praise. With Faith stunned at the small blonde and by small she means the whole two feet even in fashionable heels._

' _Cordy' turns her face screwing up her features, "Oh look its Buffy Summers and her faithful side kick Die A virgin Willow Rosenberg. I'm so, so happy that you've decided to grace us with your presence." The snarky brunette sneers, "What's the matter Summers sister Dawnie not dying fast enough and you got bored?"_

_Angel I mean Buffy slams her books down and tries to launch herself at the bitch but the only male in the group grabs her before she could claw her eyes out with her wicked looking nails. Okay so maybe Faith doesn't say 'wicked' a lot but she sure does think it. Faith snaps out of her angel induced coma and steps out from behind the harpies and taps on the brunette's shoulder._

' _Cordy' turns around looking disgusted that someone of lesser social standing dared to touch, "If you don't want to lose your hand trailer Barbie than you won't ever touch me again."_

_Faith flashes a dangerous smile stepping all in 'Cordy's' personal space, "And you don't momsy and dadsy to have to pay for another nose than I'd run far away from me right now." Her voice lowering dangerously," Because I might be freaking trailer trash but I'm from fucking south Boston Fake Chest not the valley like you so if you don't want me to rearrange your mildly attractive face, I'd start running right about now."_

' _Cordy' glanced at her friends and then the crowd swallowing visibly, "You know what I don't have to be here wasting my time speaking with someone beneath me." She turns around snapping at her friends, "Let's go or I'm going to think that you like hanging around the dumpster!"_

 _Her sheep snapped to attention and followed their queen bee running away with her tail between her legs. Faith stood smirking watching gleefully that she defended her angel. Not her angel but an angel._ 'Oh geez get it together Lehane you're a fucking badass not some sniveling bitch baby with a case of puppy love _', Faith scolds herself._

_Buffy pats her male friend on the arm signaling that she was okay now. The boy let's his arm drop a little too slow in Faith's opinion and walks up to her with her hand held out and a huge smile on her face. "Hi I'm Buffy Summers as you'd probably guessed from Cordelia's non-original insults."_

" _F-f-Faith," her voice cracks. She clears her throat and tries again, "Faith Lehane nice to meet you, Twinkie." She groans inwardly mentally slapping her head. Stupid mouth can't keep from saying something stupid for five seconds, "Sorry I give nicknames that's kinda my thing. To give nicknames,"_ and sound like a babbling idiot _._

_Buffy looks at her confused, "Okay no it's Buffy, F-f-faith and these are my friends Xander Harris and Willow Rosenberg."_

_Faith smiles briefly sliding her hands in her back pocket, "Yo Red, X-man." She says almost shyly, "So tell me is everyone but you three assholes in this school or is it just the airhead squad?"_

_Buffy looks at her from underneath her lashes smiling playfully, "Oh you shouldn't call the cheerleaders airheads…"_

_Faith tilts her head to the side smiling back, "Why's that Twinkie?"_

_Buffy flutters her lashes almost short circuiting Faith's brain, "Because I'm a cheerleader Faith and I'm not an airhead, just lazy. Right Will?"_

_The red head laughs goofily, "Right Buff and speaking of lazy, we need to get to class. It was nice meeting you especially because you're not beating us up. Most new people side with Cordelia and her crew and tease us less than popular kids. And I think that mean, their all a bunch of grumpy guses and not very nice…"_

_Xander steps up slapping a hand over her mouth, "Willow Rosenberg ladies and well ladies, come by after next period and she'll show you her amazing rambling skills to ooh and aww over."_

_Faith laughs, "Nahhh Red I think it's cute." She winks her eye, "Adorable in fact, you can dazzle me with your impressive skill any time you want."_

_Buffy lips turn to a small pout, she was having fun teasing this gorgeous girl and Will was ruining it with her cuteness. So not fair! She's going to have a stern talk with her bestie later, "And on that note everyone can agree that Will is adorable but like Xander said we need to get our beauty sleep. I mean we need to get with the learning."_

_Faith turns back to her flashing those sexy dimples, "Okay but you don't need it you know." Buffy bites her lip looking confused, "Beauty sleep, you're perfect without it Buffy."_

_Buffy fights a smile blushing, "Um thank you Faith. Do you…do you want to have lunch with us? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to but we usually have lunch in the library way from Cordettes. It's more peaceful that way."_

" _The librarian lets you eat in there," Faith questions._

_Buffy nods, "He's kind of an old family friend and like a second Dad to me so Giles doesn't say anything."_

_Faith chews on the inside of her lip, "Sure I would like that a lot. It beats hanging out on the bleachers watching the jocks play with themselves."_

_Buffy smiles while her friends tug her away, "Awesome we'll see you there and thank you for defending me and my sister."_

_Faith shrugs sheepishly watching them leave, she sighs leaning against her locker. Looking at the blonde's retreating back dreamily, "I'm in sooooo much trouble."_

* * *

_Thirty days before Lima_

_**Sixteen** year old Faith sat front steps waiting for her friends to come back from their vacation. She smiles brightly thinking about seeing Buffy again it's been a long summer without her. She knows that neither of the Summers girls were happy having to go see their father but Mrs. S insisted that they go. If anyone wanted her opinion Mrs. S just wanted to get jiggy with G-man and that's a eww thought. She creeps herself out sometimes, she chuckles._

_Over_ _the last year or so that Faith's been here the Summers home has been like a second home to her not that Wesley's home has been all that bad. After she got over her initial reluctance Wesley turned out to be an okay guy. A little goofy but he's nice, he even flew her to Boston for the summer so she could visit her grandma._

_Since Dawnie was doing well, her leukemia was in remission and everything was fine now. Life was good for Faith Lehane, she had nice friends that didn't get her in trouble like some of her friends back in Boston. And then there was Buffy, her angel she still considers her to be an angel. Even though she didn't always act like an angel, Buffy was to her okay so maybe she was a little biased because of that massive crush she has on her friend. Yes friend, that's all Buffy sees her as a friend. Faith sighs, maybe she should just get over this ridiculous crush because it's not like it's going to happen. If it was than it would've by now it's been forever._

_And her school life isn't so bad these days her group of friends expanded. First was Cordelia now a part of their group which was freaky considering how much they despised each other in the beginning. It started because she and Faith were partnered up for a class project and they just hit it off from there. Then Anya, crazy Anya moved to town and set her sights on Xander. The poor guy looked like he was going to ruin his pants every time she was around. Then there was sweet Tara that fried Red's brain and left her a bigger babbling mess every time she was around. Faith smiles four out of seven to have the one they want isn't bad, she guesses._

_A car pulling up shakes Faith out of her thoughts, looking up a wide smile break out, "There's my girl."_

_The car pulls up the drive and before it even stops Buffy's out running to where Faith was standing. Faith stands up grinning like a loon, "Twinkie!"_

_Buffy giggles jumping in her arms, "Faithie!"_

_Faith groans at the sudden impact, laughing she spins the tiny blonde around, "Did you miss me, B?"_

" _Maybe a little F," Buffy tightens her hold around her neck. "Okay maybe a lot!"_

" _Hello Faith."_

_Faith lifts her head from Buffy's neck, where she was trying to discreetly sniff her neck, "Oh hey Mrs. S how was the drive?"_

_Joyce smiles kissing the younger girl on her cheek, "It was long but if I'd known that you'd be here waiting on the steps then I would've taken you with me."_

_Faith sets Buffy down on her feet gently, "Na it's cool Mrs. S I just got back from Boston, so Wes wanted me to spend some time with him. I wasn't waiting her for too long besides all that Boston air I needed to work on my tan."_

_Joyce smiles, "Okay, are you staying for dinner?" She already knew the answer to that question but she thought it's better to ask than assume. She smirks opening the door wondering when her daughter was going to take the blinders off and realize that Faith was crazy for her. It's not something she expected from her boy crazy daughter but it fits. Faith fits. She balances out Buffy's crazy and Buffy gives Faith a certain calmness she didn't have when she first came around._

_Faith grins walking with a giggling Dawn on her back, "I thought that you'd never ask Mrs. S, I'd love to stay for dinner. As much as Wes doesn't annoy me anymore the man sure doesn't know how to cook."_

_Buffy smiles trailing after the brunettes, one of these days Faith or her are going to actually grow a pair and actually confess their feeling to one another. One of these days, Buffy closes the doors behind them._

* * *

_Seventeen days before Lima_

' **Faith** _ **,'**_ _Buffy screams over the phone._

_Faith clears her throat trying to wake her brain up, "Buffy? B? What's wrong?"_

_Buffy sniffs,_ 'It's my mom I think she's really really sick and I can't get an ambulance to come get her for three hours! They said that there's a backup log with that weird sickness that everyone is coming down with!'

_Faith rubs her eyes, "Okay B calm down I'm going to grab Wes and the car so we can take you to the emergency room."_

_Buffy whimpers, '_ Okay but hurry she's getting worse! And I'm worried about Dawnie getting sick. She can't get sick! Her immune system thingy isn't healthy like ours you know.'

_Faith chuckles swinging her legs over her bed, "I know ba-Buffy, I know don't worry okay we'll get everyone checked out. I promise I won't let anything happen to you or Dawnie and your ma is strong I'm sure that it's not that weird sickness from Washington."_

_Buffy swallows, '_ Are you sure?'

_Faith sighs looking for her shoes, "As sure as I can be because it's all the way in Washington and we're down here. So I'm reasonable positive that she's going to be okay."_

'Stop being so freaking perfect and come help me, _' Buffy whines._

_Faith chuckles, "I can't help being this awesome B." She grunts triumphantly finding her shoe, "Alright I'll be there in like five minutes just let me wake up Wes. Did you want me to try Giles?"_

_Buffy shutters, '_ Eww gross grown up mating rituals it makes me feel all icky inside. But yes I guess I should call the Mom stealing librarian.' _She sighs, '_ Thank you Fai it don't know what I'd do without you.'

_Faith laughs putting the phone on her other ear, she can practically feel the pout coming from Buffy, "Alright you call him and I'll try to wake up English." She smiles softly, "And you never have to find out B because you'll always have me."_

_Buffy smiles into the phone, '_ Promise? _'_

" _Always Twinkie, I swear," Faith says solemnly meaning it with all her heart. "Okay I'm at the English's door so you go wake up Little Bit and get her ready we'll be there in a few." She hangs up the without saying goodbye but everyone she knows should be used to it by now. Faith doesn't like the word goodbye it's to final. See you later or see you tomorrow would be the best thing to say, it gives people, well her, hope that nothing was finished just paused for the moment._

_She knocks on the door softly, "Wes? Wesley? Yo English I'm coming in and you better not be buck naked because I'm gonna tell that you damaged my fragile psyche." She waits for a minute but doesn't hear any movement, "I warned you buddy, I'm coming in."_

_She opens the door and pads softly to the bed, frowning she sees Wesley groaning in his sleep. He was fine yesterday not even a little tinkle in his throat. She shakes him non to gently, "Yo English I need you to get your ass up and come with me. Buffy called her ma is sick and she needs to hospital."_

_Wesley groans turning on his side, "What Faith? What's wrong?"_

" _Buffy called and she needs to take Mrs. S to the hospital," Faith says slowly. "And I need you to get your ass up so you can help me get her to the car." She squints her eyes the dark was making it impossible to see his face, "Are you okay Wesley?"_

_Wesley grunts swinging his feet to the floor, "I think so Faith but come on let's get to it, Joyce is under the weather. Can you get our coats and my keys and I'll meet you downstairs?"_

_Faith bites her lip, "Are you sure that you're okay? Cause I hate to say this but you don't look good?"_

_Wesley stands up feeling his knees almost buckle, "I'm fine but perhaps it would be prudent that I see one as well."_

_Faith nods, "Yeah English I think you should too."_

* * *

_**They** _ _were sitting in the hospital almost ten hours later and they still haven't been in to see the doctor. Faith was ready to jump the counter and punch that bitch sitting behind her in the face because if she gives her one more dirty look shits gonna go down and it won't be pretty. Not only are the Summers girls here with her but everyone in her group is as well except for Queen C, but she talked to her an hour ago and her parents aren't doing so hot._

_Seventeen hours later the kids were standing in the hall waiting for the doctors to get done examining their parents and guardians. Buffy was in the corner holding a very scared Dawn, she was stroking her hair and cooing in her ear._

_Faith frowns, "Hey B can I talk to you for a second?"_

_Buffy looks up at her scowling she just got her sister calm, "Can't it wait Faith?"_

_Faith smiles, "Please just for a second then you can come back, I swear."_

_Buffy sighs she can't resist Faith when she shows off those dimples, "Fine but only for a second." She looks at Willow and she takes the hint and takes Dawn, "Dawnie I'll be right back go sit with Will okay?"_

_Dawnie raised her puffy red eyes nodding she crawled out of Buffy's arms and sat on Will's lap. The short blonde sighs and follows her friend to the corner of the room so they won't be overheard. Buffy crosses her arms and Faith could see the exhaustion all over her face._

" _Okay B don't get mad at me or anything but I'm thinking it might be best if we sent the kid away," Faith says in a rush. "It just that her body is still weak and shit for remission and this could set her back ya know?"_

_Buffy clinches her jaw struggling not to explode because Faith was just trying to help, "And where do you suggest we send her? My father's? Because that idea wouldn't be such a swell thing since he's already on a plane to England or Spain. So where do we send my thirteen year old sister alone?"_

_Faith flinches at the cold sting in her voice, "B-B-Boston maybe? My grandma can keep an eye on her if ya want but I think it's the best thing right now to get her away from this sickness until everything's straightened out."_

_Buffy chewed on her lip thoughtfully it did seem like a good idea, "I'd have to run it by Mom but who can we ask to go with her? I really would rather she didn't travel by herself and no offense to your grandma but she is kinda…old."_

_Faith smirks, "Maybe Red or Blondie can go? Or Giles but he's doesn't sick good right now."_

_Buffy nods, "That could work I'll have to run it by everyone first plus we have to figure out how to pay for the tickets."_

_The next day a somber Scooby gang as they like to call themselves were standing in the airport lobby seeing off Dawnie, Willow and Tara. Xander, Anya and Cordelia were going to follow in a later flight but all of the parents thought it would be safer for the kids to get away from Sunnydale and this strange illness for the time being. Buffy and Faith well mostly Buffy was being stubborn and refused to leave her Mom and Giles while they were this sick. Faith…well Faith just refuses to leave Buffy's side at all._

* * *

_Fifteen days before Lima_

_**Faith** _ _held Buffy as her body racked with sobs, Joyce Summers died at the age of 42 leaving behind her daughters Dawn and Elizabeth Ann Summers. Faith had to fight back tears her mother sucked in the biggest possible way and Joyce filled the void that she left behind. She was the greatest person she knew and this shit wasn't fair._

_The whole system was a mess because the cops and social workers didn't realize that they're leaving two teenage girls to fend for themselves. No one not even Giles or Wesley are well enough to take care of them. They couldn't even get ahold of the gangs parents, not that either girl could remember to try them right now._

* * *

_Twelve days before Lima_

_**Buffy** _ _felt empty she lost her Mom, her father figure Giles and she can't even get ahold of her father anymore. Four days ago he was supposed to get on a plane and come here but they suspended all international flights to the U.S. until the virus was cured._

_Faith lost Wesley the only decent adult in her life aside from her grandma but she died in her sleep last night. So the gang moved to stay with an ex of Faith's who wasn't too happy to have uninvited guest. They were all numb but they had to figure out how to get to Boston but the roads are closed._

_She doesn't even know how to begin telling her friends that their parents are gone to and she can't even tell them that they had a burial for them. Since the government came in and burned the bodies in mass graves all over the state. She's just grateful that they got to bury her mother, Giles and Wes before that happened._

_But she can't think about that right now, she has to worry about Faith. The girl hasn't spoken in over a day which just isn't like her. Faith needs to get out of here as much as Buffy does and they need to find Dawn and the rest of their friends but all the roads are closed right now. What the hell are they supposed to do?"_

* * *

_Seven days before Lima_

_**Buffy** _ _finally got Faith functioning like a half away human being it was a difficult thing but Faith snapped out of her depression two days ago and helped Buffy plan their escape. Not that it's going to be hard anymore since half the military is sick just like the rest of the state. But Faith thought it still be best to go through the back roads and keep a low profile. Especially since the few people running around are all kinds of creepy._

_To make matters worse for them, the girls couldn't get ahold of anyone anymore the phones were wacky and the internet was unreliable. Not for the first time the girls felt closed off from everyone else they know._

" _Are you ready to go B," Faith asks softly shaking Buffy out of her thoughts._

_Buffy wipes a stray tear and turns around with a dim smile on her face, "Yes I just wanted to look at the house one more time."_

_Faith pulls her into a tight hug, "It's going to be alright B, I don't know how but we'll be okay." Buffy sniffs burying her face in Faith's neck, "I don't know how but I'm gonna take care of ya and your little sis too. That much I can guarantee, babe."_

_Buffy pulls away slightly and leans up to kiss Faith's cheek, "I believe you Faith and I promise to take care of you too." She reluctantly detangles herself from Faith's strong embrace, "Come let's get on the road before someone sees us."_

_The day before Lima_

_The girls have been on the road for nearly a week now and they didn't plan it out as nearly well as they thought. They ran out of gas like the first day and nearly got all of their supplies stolen until Faith chased them away with a bat. And to top it all off Buffy's lost, not that she would ever admit to Faith because hello that's bad news for her because Faith will bitch up a storm. Just like she's been doing for more than half this little road trip and she doesn't see what's wrong with her driving._

_Buffy pouts, '_ because it's not like all of us has been driving since they were twelve you know!' _Just because Buffy had to wait like a normal person to start driving when she was sixteen, okay seventeen, Buffy failed her driving test once or twice (five times). It doesn't make Faith a better driver, just more experienced._

_The sun was high out so it had to be around noon and wherever the hell they were it was all freaking farms and cows and creepy empty spaces. Buffy looked over to Faith and the brunette was passed out making Buffy smile at her adorable little expression. She turned her eyes to road in time to see a deer dart in front of her._

" _Oh shit!" she screams and the tires squeal as she turns her car to avoid the animal. "AHHHH!" she yells when the car swerves into a ditch. She's slammed forward but thankfully her seat belt was on. The tiny blonde groans feeling a lump starting to form on her head, "Faith?"_

_She turns her head, "Oh god! Faith! Faith wake up!"_

_Faith did have her seat belt on but her side of the car was crushed in, "Did we flip over?"_

_But Buffy couldn't remember if they did or not and Faith wasn't waking up not even a groan came from her side of the car. Buffy clawed at her belt trying to get to the brunette, "Faith! Wake up! Please, please Faith wake up."_

" _Yo shut the hell up Twinkie. Your screeching isn't helping my head," Faith croaks from her side of the car._

" _Oh thank god," Buffy yells. "I'm sorry but you weren't waking up."_

_Faith lifts her head blinking blurry brown eyes at the green eyed girl, "What the hell happened?"_

_Buffy sighs finally getting the belt undone and crawls over the seat to get to Faith, "I-I-I swerved to avoid hitting a deer and I lost control of the car." She looks at Faith her eyes shining with unshed tears, "I'm so sorry Faithie, are you okay?" She reaches out touching Faith's bleeding head, "Oh god you're bleeding! Does anything else hurt?"_

_Faith reaches up touching her cut, "Five by five Twinkie but I can't say the same about your car yo. It's totaled and unless we find another one with keys in it we're hoofing it to Boston."_

_Buffy sits back on her heels muttering, "Fuck. Are you okay to walk though?"_

_Faith smiles letting her dimples do the talking, "I'm good my head hurts a little but that's about it Buff. Come on let's get what we can carry and be on our way."_

* * *

_**Several** _ _hours later the girls were still walking without a car or house in sight. And Buffy's feet were screaming at her since yes her shoes are adorable but no good for walking almost seven hours straight. It was dark outside now and she was tired. She knew that Faith was hurting because of the accident and that's all on her. If she was paying attention to the stupid road instead of oogling her friend then that wouldn't have happened._

" _Fuck!" Faith screams frustrated. "We need to find somewhere to crash for the night B! We can't be out in the middle of nowhere. There's no telling what kind of creeps are out here!"_

" _I know that Faith but what do you expect me to do!" Buffy yells back just as frustrated. "I can't magically have a house or non perve appear to rescue us!"_

_Faith growls sitting in the middle of the road, "I know that! Shit! I wasn't blaming you Twinkie although the next car we, you're so not driving and if you do just run over Bambi!"_

_Buffy groans sinking down next to her leaning on her shoulder, "I know, I know I'm sorry Faith but it surprised me."_

_Faith sighs tilting her head to press a kiss on Buffy's hair, "I know and I'm sorry I shouldn't be taking all this shit out on you."_

_The older girl sighs sinking into her girl's, I mean friend's warmth, "I have to tinkle." She smirks when she feels her companion shake with laughter, "Oh shut up you! I'm taking the flashlight I'll be right back, okay?"_

_Faith groans lying out on the hard cold ground, "I'm not going anywhere babe so go do your business."_

_Buffy smirks hoping and jogging, as much as she can with her pretty shoes, to the line of trees on the side of the road. She hears a squeal of tires after she was done with her business. Gasping Buffy struggles to right her clothes and get to Faith. She stops short when she sees a pretty red mustang sitting idly a few feet away from where Faith was laying._

_End flash back_

* * *

_**Faith**_ looks down and the small bundle in her arms smiling gently just admiring the way she looked with her hair shining in the sunlight. A soft knock on the door startles her from her oogling. Faith clears her throat, "Come in."

Santana pops her head in grinning at the picture they made, "Hey I made breakfast for us so wake up your girl."

Faith blushes, "She's not my girl."

Santana winks, "That's what I kept telling myself about Quinn but we both know that we're lying to ourselves. Hurry up because I still have electricity and that means real fucking food and a hot shower."

Faith does a fist bump, "Fucking yes yo! I've been dying for one since we left Sunnydale bitch bathes aren't cutting it anymore."

Santana laughs, "I agree so get your lazy ass up. I want to be on the road before it get to dark out."

Faith smiles, "Okay let me wake B up."

"No need I'm up already," a muffled voice croaks from somewhere under the blankets. "With the way you two are going on like talkative little old ladies, it's hard to get any sleep here."

Santana grins flipping her off, "Well get your ass out of bed blondie, I needs to get my supplies before we hit the road. We have places to be and all that shit and I figured if we take turns driving than we should be there by Friday, Saturday at the latest."

Faith chuckles easing herself up after Buffy rolled off of her, "Are you sure that you want Buff driving? Cuz she might make your pretty little car look like hers."

Buffy glares at her brunette, "You know what Santana? Why don't we leave Faith here to fend for herself? All that attitude she can make her own way to Boston."

Santana lifts her hands up, "Oh no no no no young one this is your argument. I have enough shit to deal with out your drama." She backs away, "You deal with your own shit and I'm going to go eat the first real breakfast I've had in a while."

Faith grins cheekily at Buffy before she bolts out the door, "The last one there is the last one to use the shower."

Santana chuckles chasing after her while Buffy pouts because her feet get tangled in the sheets, "That's not fair! Faith? Faith!? Damn it Faith, Santana!" She groans following the sounds of laughter, "Stupid dimpled hot brunettes."

* * *

_**After**_ breakfast and their showers the three girls set off to the hardware store to pick up some supplies that they would need. Surprisingly the store didn't look that empty Santana looks around with the girls trailing after her but it did look like someone had a fight here.

Santana swallows hard when she thinks she sees blood on the floor, "Come on I don't want to be here too long, girls." They gather the supplies Santana thinks they will need and move on to the next store.

Santana hurried them out of the store to the department store not that far from there. Buffy squeals jumping up and down, "Oohh I need new shoes and a new top…"

Faith rolls her eyes, "B this isn't a shopping spree ya know? Just get want you need and that's it we can't have the trunk full of shit that we don't need."

Santana giggles, "If we let you go on your shopping spree than we'd need another car."

Buffy crosses her arms pouting, Santana thought that she was about to stomp her feet de ja vu Rachel Berry. Santana chuckles pushing the girls in front of her "Come on babies let Auntie Tana take you shopping and remember no fighting or no ice cream for you."

Buffy glared at the laughing brunettes, "Oh my god you sound like a bunch of hyenas! Forget it I'm going in buy myself and you two bust a gut for all I care."

Faith laughter dies down, "Oh man she's pissed at me."

Santana nods, "You better go after her before your cut off or something."

Faith face flushes, "I told you that I'm not with her."

"Not yet anyway," Santana smirks. "You two remind me of me and Quinn. She's this girl I went to high school with."

"The one that wrote you that note?"

Santana nods, "Yeah that's the one that got away because I didn't have the balls to go after her." She turns to Faith, "Don't wait too long like I did Faith because fuck I don't know if we'll ever find them. So I have to live with that fact but you don't have too. You have a chance and don't say something stupid right now because I see the way you look at her." Faith ducks her head blushing, "And I see the way she looks at you when you're not looking. It's there, Faith just grow a pair and go after her."

Faith rolls her shoulders back a look of determination on her face, "Your right Aunty Tana." Santana guffaws, "But you remember your own advice when we find Quinn, grow some lady balls and kiss the shit of your girl." Santana smirks, "Now I have a blonde about yah high," she holds her hand up to her waist, "to go woo."

Faith starts to trot in the direction that Buffy went as Santana looked on in amusement. The Latina starts whistling a tune as she walks around the store grabbing cans of food off the shelves and throwing them in the basket. When she rounded the corner she stopped dead in her tracks. There in a dry pool of blood was a body of someone vaguely familiar. Santana took a step feeling a wave of dizziness, when the name of the body popped in her head, Jacob Ben Israel. She went to high school with him. She picked on him because he was a loser and she wasn't and now his dead with a piece of a stick sticking out of his chest. She whimpers feeling the bile burn her throat.

She turned her head and stumbled away before vomiting by a shelf. Santana groans falling to her knees, feeling herself start to hyperventilate. Her breathes come out in painful gasps and her chest tightens. Even when this whole thing started she's never seen a dead body before. How the hell to Quinn and Brittany do this with every one of their parents and family.

"Oh god," Santana whispers. She wipes her mouth and gets unsteadily to her feet, taking a deep breath she turns back to the body. Santana moves closer careful not to step on any of the blood. She looks at his face and it looks like Jewfro was in a fight with someone. She shakes her head swallowing rapidly trying to keep the bile down. She clears her throat looking away, "Oh fuck."

She steps to the side seeing a bloody hand print too small to Jewfro's or a male unless it's a child. Biting back a whimper Santana takes a step when she sees something on a floor. "Oh god."

"Oh my god," Buffy screams as she comes to stand next to Santana. "W-w-w-who's that?"

Santana opens her mouth but nothing comes out so she clears her throat and tries again. "That's, that's um Jewfro," her voice sounds raw. "We went to high school together."

Buffy gags turning around, trying to bury herself in Faith's side, "Oh god, oh god, oh god…"

"What the hell happened?" Faith chokes out wrapping her arms around the tiny trembling body.

Santana gulps still trying to control her need to gag, "It looks like he got in a fight with someone but whoever it was one." She swallows stepping forward a little more, "There's…there's something on the floor next to him. A chain I think."

Faith furrows her brow, she rubbed her hands on Buffy's back in soothing circles, "What is it?"

"A chain I think, I'm…I'm going to get it," Santana mutters mostly to herself.

Faith shakes her head pulling Buffy closer thinking that was a stupid idea but doesn't say anything otherwise. Santana swallows careful not to touch Jewfro's body gingerly lifting the chain from the ground. Santana steps away as quickly as possible until she bumps into the girl causing her jump up startled.

"Oh sorry," she mumbles. Santana's hands were trembling as she held up the chain to the light examining it. Santana squints, her eyes staring at the chain hard before a horrified gasp escapes her lips, "Oh no no no no no…"

Buffy turns around in Faith's arms, "What's wrong Santana?"

"This looks like…this is Quinn's chain," Santana whimpers. "I gave her this chain after she gave hers to Beth our senior year." Santana blinks back tears, "Then that hand print has Quinn's because that creepy son of bitch attacked Quinn or Brittany and they had to defend themselves." Her hand falls down to her side, "You disgusting bastard you're so lucky that your dead because if you weren't I'd kill you myself."

Faith and Buffy wrap her in their arms holding her tightly while she struggled not to cry. They held on to her until her trembling calm down and Santana pushes their arms away.

"Come on let's get the rest of this shit and get the hell out of here," Santana growls. Santana's hands were trembling as she pushed her cart, if that piece of shit wasn't dead already she'd kill him with her bare hands. She didn't know if that was Quinn's blood or Brittany's blood on the floor too. For all she knows one of them could be hurt or worse. She swallows back a whimper, if that was true then why didn't the note say so?

Maybe they just left and one of them is hurt in the car…Santana growls frustrate that her blondes are out there in who knows what condition and there's not a damn thing that she could do about it.

Santana was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that the girls trotted up next to her. Faith touched her shoulder trying to get her attention, "Hey….oomfss!"

Santana reacted out of pure instinct turning around with her fist cocked back ready to hit the girl. Faith's reaction was instinct to as she managed to duck away in time but she felt Santana's fist graze her cheek. Her face turning red, "S-s-s-San…."

Santana's red haze lifted gasping she lets her hands drop, "Oh god oh god I'm so sorry." She chanted over and over as scrambled away from the girls.

Buffy gathered the gasping Faith in her arms tears falling freely, "Oh god baby." She checked Faith's face and body for any injuries. She turned to glare at the stricken Latina, "What the hell is your problem! You could've hurt her!"

Santana's breathe comes out in painful pants, "I, I don't, I didn't mean to Buffy. I'm sorry I don't know what came over me! One minute I was in my head thinking about Quinn and Brittany and the next…I just don't know what happened."

Santana sinks to the floor pulling her knees up to her chest rocking back and forth, "I'll find you a car and get you more supplies that way you'll be okay on your own. As long as you drive straight through to Boston and don't make any unnecessary stops you'll be okay."

Faith got over her shock, "So you're going to leave us on our own?"

Santana looks up her eyes wet, "I didn't think that you'd want to be in the same car as me after what I almost did."

Buffy glare softens a little, "I'm mad at you and I probably shouldn't have said the things I did but you promised to get us to Boston and we're going to hold you to it. As much as I want to kick your ass right now I don't think that you intentionally tried to hurt Faith."

Santana swallows, "Are you sure? Because if you even have a smidgen of doubt I'd do whatever I can to help you leave on your own."

Buffy stands up pulling a shaky Faith with her, "I'm sure, Faith's sure but I swear if you put a hand on her again I'll cut it off."

Santana gulps she's not ashamed to admit that Buffy scared her a little and that she believed her. "You got it Buffy, I swear and I'm sorry."

It was Faith's turn to glare at her, "If you apologize one more time I'm going to beat your ass."

Santana stands up slowly, "Got it no more apologies and hands off of Faith I promise."

Buffy swallows tugging Faith behind her as she walked to her cart, "It's understandable Santana, I mean you just found a girl's chain by a pool of blood. A girl you're in love with so this is a free pass."

Santana says, blondes are so fucking scary, not that she'd ever admit that she was scared by a seventeen year old girl smaller than Rachel. Santana scowls looking at the chain in her hand whatever it takes she's going to get to Quinn and Brittany.

* * *

_**After**_ that the girls got in Santana's car fully stocked and ready to go, although Santana kept her distance from the girls. But they kept a small distance from her to, if she was driving they would sit in the back and one it was one of their turns Santana would hop over the sit into the back. They were making good time though and if everything goes well they'll be in city in a few hours. Of course Santana just had to think that and jinx herself. Right?

Santana was careful to maneuver around the cars on the road since she didn't think that the Faith could handle being in another accident. She was finally feeling better after they broke it a pharmacy and got her some kick ass pain pills and everything else they could think of. They never made it to a hospital but Santana figures that's okay since the pain in her side is already starting to lessen. Although if it's due to the medicine or the injuries wasn't as severe as she first thought, she doesn't know.

The girls were just outside the city limits Friday morning when a car caught her eye. Frowning Santana slows her car to a stop pulling alongside of it. Santana killed the engine and got out walking around the car trying to figure out where she knows it from. The girls in the back woke up slowly after the car turned off.

Buffy was the first to sit up and stretch, "What's going on San?"

Santana places her hands on her waist furrow her brow, "I think I know this car but I can't remember from where though." She pauses thinking hard, "Oh shit its Quinn's car!"

The girls get out moving to where she was standing, "Are you sure San?"

"I'm positive Buff, this is her car!" Santana smiles excited about the first positive sign in a while. "She had this car in high school after her accident. I'm surprised she still has it but yeah its hers." She looks at the girls pointing at something dangling from the mirror, "See look at the mirror, mini pom poms we were in the squad together back in the day."

Faith smirks leaning on Buffy, "You mean to tell me that badass Santana López was a cheerleader. Color me shocked."

Santana quirks a brow, "Fuck yeah I was and I was in the Glee club with them too. So fuck you the cheerios were national champions and the Glee won our senior year."

Faith shrugs her shoulder, "So that means that your buds are here at some point and maybe they'll come back to get the car."

"I don't think so," a voice startles them making them spin around. "You see we've been waiting since yesterday for those bitches to come back but they haven't."

"Now now Victoria you don't want to give our new friends a bad first impression of us, do you?" the man with long blonde hair chastise his girl.

Santana crosses her arms glaring, "How do you know them?"

The man smiles ignoring her question at first, "I'm James and this is Victoria and we're dying to meet up with your friends again but you must be the friend that they were waiting for." He leers at them, "Not that I can blame them you are fucking hot."

Victoria smirks stepping closer, "So if you be a bunch of good little girls and take us to your friends you get to choose which one of you dies less painfully."

Santana swallows cursing the fact that she left her gun on the passenger seat, "What makes you think that I'll let you hurt any one of my girls?"

James smirk turns evil, "Because if you don't than I'm going to fuck every one of them and have you watch me do it. Then after I'm done I'm going to hand them over to my girl, who would love nothing more than to cut their pretty little face off. But if you give up the blonde bitches I promise we'll kill you quick and relatively painless."

Santana takes a threatening step forward, "You're a little outnumbered so I don't think so asshat."

Victoria pulls long knife out from behind her back, "But we have the weapons." James smirk turns cold as he pulls out a wicked looking knife, "So princess if you don't want your face peeled off you'll answer our question. WHERE ARE THOSE BITCHES!"

Buffy swallows standing behind Faith, "See that's where you're wrong, psycho we're not as helpless as you think." She reaches under Faith's shirt and grabs the gun Santana found for her handing it to her, "I bet that she could hit at least one of you before you reach us."

James growls lunging forward when a shot rings out stopping him in his tracks. He grimaces watching the blood spread on his stomach. Victoria watches on in horror, "James!"

Santana mouth drops open not really believing that she just shot someone. "Oh holy hell," she whispers pointing the gun at the raging red head, "I suggest that you leave unless you want me to shoot you too."

Victoria falls to her knees trying to drag James up with her but he was too heavy for her to lift. "I'm going to fucking kill you bitch. I swear to Christ that I'm going to cut out your inside and dance on them."

Santana chuckles nervously, "You do that but in the meantime we're leaving, so you keep your crazy ass there unless you want a hole in your as well." She glances at the girls briefly, "Buffy, Faith walk to the car but don't get too close to little Miss Psycho, okay."

Faith nods inching her way to the car making sure to keep a good distance from the pissed of red head. Buffy was clinging to her back trembling watching the woman closely. When they reached the car the girls scrambled in the front starting the car.

Santana jumps in the back slamming the door closed, "DRIVE!"

They scream when Victoria throws herself on the car banging on the widows. Faith steps on the gas watching in the rear view as Victoria chased them until they got too far away too see her anymore.

Santana drops the gun, "Oh fuck I killed someone. Oh shit."

Faith looks in the mirror, "Santana! San! Where am I going?" The older brunette was still in a state of shock, "Santana I don't know where I'm going!"

Santana looks up startled, "Um Shelby's apartment. Go to Shelby's first that's where they'll be." She swallows, "Take the next turn off I think I've only been there once but I'll recognize the building."

Faith nods, "Okay just let me know if we're getting close okay?"

Santana nods staring at her hands not paying any attention to them anymore. They drove in silence save for Santana giving them clipped directions. Twenty minutes later they pulled up to a newer building and Faith shuts off the car. She turns around in her seat touching Santana's hand making her look up.

Faith smiles softly, "Is this the building?"

Santana blinks her eyes looking around almost startled like she didn't even realize that she was in the car. "Yeah this is it."

Faith nods, "You and Buffy go in and I'll find somewhere to stash the car. I don't think it's the best idea to leave it out in the open like this."

Santana nods, "Its apartment 415 but don't stay out to long okay." She swallows getting out of the car, "You know what we'll just wait for you, okay. There's a parking garage about five blocks down you should be able to find a spot to park," Santana smiles but it looked like it hurt and closes the door.

Buffy slides over and kisses Faith's cheek as much as she doesn't want Faith out here by herself she doesn't think that it's a good idea to leave Santana alone right now. It's almost like she's in shock not that she can blame her though, she had to kill someone or they'd been killed instead. She smiles at Faith, "Be careful and we'll meet you upstairs, okay?"

Faith nods leaning over to kiss Buffy's lips, this wasn't how she envisioned their first kiss but what the hell the world wasn't the same as it was a month ago. "I will keep an eye on her even if they ain't here I think we should stay the night and plan out our next move."

Buffy looks over her shoulder seeing Santana standing at the curb looking so lost, "I think that's the best idea you've had in a long time."

She smiles leaning over to kiss her again this time on the lips, hey if Faith can do it so could she. She pulls back smirking at Faith's dazed expression, reaching over she grabbed a bag of supplies and got out the car. Faith blinks her eyes trying to clear the cobwebs before driving off in the direction Santana said.

Santana walked to the entrance frowning at the little bit of blood on the floor. She didn't want to panic and have a repeat of the department store but it was hard to keep it down. She felt Buffy bump her shoulder looking over she sees her gesture for them to go in. Santana swallows squaring her shoulders and starts walking into the building hoping that they'd find her blondes, Rachel, Shelby and Beth here waiting for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used is "Homeward Bound" glee version


End file.
